Pyar tune kya kiya
by kdlove-uall
Summary: set after- Abhijeet ki deewani...** Edited Fourth CHAPTER**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** -

Set after Abhijeet ki Deewani…

Friends as we saw how kedar uses Roshni to take revenge from Abhijeet…nd we all get happy that he get free nd save…nd at end they send Roshni to Ashram back…BUT behind all this I saw Roshni's love for Abhi… feel bad how she being used…its ok she is obsessed lover of Abhijeet…nd what she did…was wrong but her intentions very totally pure…she just want to get Abhi at any cost…nd I really feel bad for her…see what happens next-

CID team arrest mastermind kedar behind all this…nd they send Roshni back to Ashram…

**Next day** -

Everyone is discussing in bureau about the case…nd Abhi really got disturbed by thinking all that again nd again…so he came early from Bureau by saying he has to go early…

**Abhi** back home …sitting on couch - **thinking** about Roshni… stuck in between his brain nd heart…he was feeling as if someone is hitting his head with hammers…place his hand on his forehead…nd he thinking continuously-Roshni…kya koi kisi ke pyar mein is had tak bhi ja sakta hai…use khabar hi na rahe ke wo kya kar raha hai…kitni mushkil se maine Roshni ko yakeen dilaya ke main CID chod doonga uar uske saath rahuga…aur wo kaise maan gayi…bachhon ki tarah khush ho gayi…main manta hu mera use dhokhe se baton mein lena galat tha…lekin, ek CID officer ki hasiyat se mera wo sab karna bilkul sahi tha…after all wo jo bhi kar rahi thi…ek crime hi to tha…aur is sab mein wo gunehgar hi hai…tera dil chahe kuch bhi kahe Abhijeet….lekin tu uske jurm ko chipa nahin sakta uske liye apne dil mein Daya lakar…

Nd he rubbed his eyes…goes towards washroom to wash his face…nd than came back…

**Abhi** touching his head again nd again - uff ye sardard….nd he take one tablet with water…nd fall down on bed by turn off the lights…

Nd one week passes like this…this thing stuck in his head…nd he found completely helpless himself to erase her name from his mind…nd even he is not discussing this with Tarika nd she is worried too for him…

**6 pm**-

One day he was sitting in his living room…watching TV…his phone rangs….it was from unknown number…he think for a while nd than he answers the phone…

**Abhi **- hello…

But no one speaks from opposite side…Abhi cut the phone…nd again rangs after 5 minutes…he speaks in anger - agar baat nahin karni to phone kyu kiya…koi bolta kyu nahin…

**Girl's voice** - I love u Abhi…

**Abhi **speaks in anger tone - kya bakwaas hai ye…kaun bol raha hai ye…nd she cuts the phone…

Abhi looking at screen nd thinks - ye kaun ho sakta hai…shayad kisi ne mazaak kiya hoga…nd he place that phone on bedside nd again fall on bed…

But after sometime his phone rangs again…he pick up the phone nd without seeing name he speaks in anger - kyu baar baar phone kar rahe ho…dimaag kharab hai tumhara…

**Girl on other side** - relax Abhijeet …kyu chilla rahe ho…kaun pareshan kar raha hai tumhe…koi problem hai kya…

**Abhi** come into senses - oh m sorry Tarika…mujhe pata nahin tha tum ho…

**Tarika** **masti tone** - wo to main jaanti hu…warna tumhari itni himmat ke mujhse aise baat karo…

Abhi didn't response well….Tarika found something wrong…

**Tarika **- Abhi...tum theek ho…tum mujhse kuch chipa to nahin rahe…

**Abhi **changes his mood nd speaks in normal tone - are nai jaan…main aisa kyu karuga…main bilkul theek hu…

**Tarika** - to….aaj agar free ho to…bahar chalen khane par…ya tum mere ghar a jao 8 baje tak…yehi dinner karte hain…

**Abhi's **face glow like 1000 watt bulb…became happy like kid…nd speaks - sach Tarika…to theek hai…main abhi 1 ghante main pahunchta hu…aur phir aaj jee bhar ke baatein karange…aur ro…romance bhi…

**Tarika blushed **- to theek hai…main intezaar karugi…

Nd he starts to get ready…ready in 15 minutes nd about to lock the door…nd his phone again rings…

He pick up the phone nd hear girl's voice –

_**Singing - pyarrrr tune kya kiya…ye pyar tune kya kiya….ha hah ha haha …nd she cuts the phone…**_

**He thinks biting his lip corner** - kahin ye…pause for a minute – nai nai ye kaise ho sakta hai…wo to…he thinks – ek baar phone karke poochta hu…nd he was about to dial number but sudden his phone rangs as Tarika want to know kitni der aur lagegi….so he cuts the phone nd he lock the main door, left to Tarika's house in Scorpio…but that voice is still hitting his head…

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like this…want to know what happens next …if yes post review nd Thanks for reading…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** - Friends m very very sorry that u have to wait for so long time for this update…nd reason u know very well…I was busy with other characters…but now….u will get regular updates…nd will try y best to update daily…so now enjoy next part…

Abhi moving towards Tarika's house…but still that voice hitting his head continuously…nd first he think that he will postpone dinner with Tarika dn find about Roshni...but on seeing Tarika waiting for him he has decided to meet her…

Abhi clear his throat…changes his mood dn rings the door bell nd Tarika opens the door on second ring… looking very happy…

**Abhi** - are wah Tarika g…darwaje par hi khadi thi kya mere intezaar mein…

**Tarika** blushes - wo…Abhi nai…aise hi…mujhe laga tha tum hi hoge… aao ander to aao…dn Abhi enters inside…nd sat on sofa…

**Tarika **- so kaise tha aaj ka din…suna hai bahut kaam tha…she speaks giving him soft drink…

**Abhi **- haan kaafi busy tha aaj…chai peene tak ka time nai tha…aur Daya bechara bhook se behaal ho raha tha…

**Tarika** laughing - to kitni baar bola hai maine ke kuch na kuch hamesha rakha karo apne paas khane ke liye…kuch snacks ya choclate hi rakh liya karo…mujhse to bina khaye kaam par bhi concentrate nai kiya jata…

**Abhi **teasingly - haan wo to tumhe dekh kar hi lag raha hai ke kitna khati ho tum…

**Tarika **- Abhi plz…aur main healthy khaane ki baat kar rahi hu…..u know very well main unhealthy nai khaati…khana lagau…bhook to nai lagi abhi…nd than she look at Abhi who was thinking something…

Abhi…kya soch rahe ho…koi tension hai kya…

Abhi came out of thoughts - nai…nai wo kuch nahin…khair kya keh rahi thi tum…

**Tarika** in worried tone - Abhi…tum tum zarur kuch chupa rahe ho…

**Abhi** thinking - yaar Abhi agar tu aise hi baitha raha to ye poochkar hi dam legi…aur ise pata laga to khaam kha pareshaan ho jayegi….lagta hai shayad ise serious Abhi pasand nahin…romance karu to hi ise lagta hai ke main normal hu…nd he laugh on himself…

**Tarika** seeing him laughing - are….abhi to itne serious the…aur abhi has rahe ho…

Abhi get up…turn on the candles nd turn off the lights…tarika was seeing all this nd her heart start to beat fast…Than he move close to her…nd give her hand…she get up holding his hand nd he move close to her…she shivers a bit but trying to be normal…he hold her waist…nd pull her towards him…nd give a kiss on her neck…she shivers again…

Abhi goes close to her …Tarika tum bahut…bahut khoobsoorat lag rahi ho…

Tarika smiles nd turn her face down…

Abhi again kisses on her cheek…she move back…but he hold her…

**Abhi** - Tarika….tum kuch nahin bologi…

**Tarika** - kya bolu Abhi…

**Abhi** - bolo Abhi I love u…he speaks looking into her eyes…

Tarika speaks slowly - I love u Abhi nd she blushes…

**Abhi** - are ye kya…mujhe kuch suna nahin…zor se bolo na…

**Tarika** - Abhi…itni paas to ho mere…suna kaise nahin…

**Abhi **- iska matlab tumhe dar lagta hai mujhe I love u bolne mein…

**Tarika** - nai Abhi….mujhe koi dar nahin…nd on see Abhi's reaction…achha baba batao kaise bolu….

**Abhi** - jaise main bolta hu…Tarikaaaa I love u….he shouts…

**Tarika **looking around nd** immediately** place her finger on his lip - shhhh….Abhi…

**Abhi **- dar gayi…

Tarika starts in low tone - _**Dheere dheere bol koi Sun na le**____**….**__**Sun na le koi sun na le**__**…**__**Sej Se Kaliyan chun na le**____**….**__**Chun na le koi chun na le**____**  
**_Abhi holding her arm nd goes close to window_** - **__**Humko Kisi Ka Darr Nahin**____**….**_nd than give a gentle kiss on her lips_**… **__**koi zor Jawaani par nahin**__**…**_

_**Tarika - **_remove herself from his arms_**…dheere dheere bol koi sun na le….**__**  
**_Abhi goes close to her_**- **__**Kuchh Keh le kuchh kar le yeh sansar**____**…**__**Hum premi hain hum to karenge pyar**__**…**_nd hold her hands…

_**Tarika - **__**Koi Dekh Le...**_

_**Abhi - To Dekh Le**____**  
Tarika - **__**Koi Jaan Le...**_

_**Abhi - To Jaan Le**____**…**__**Koi Dosh Hamaare Sar Nahin**___….nd he pull her again towards his chest…_**Koi Zor Jawaani Par Nahin**___

_**Tarika - **__**Dheere Dheere..bol koi sin na le…**_he hold her hands nd signalling her to listen him…

**Tarika** place her finger on his lips - _**Baaton ke badle aankhon se lo kaam**____**…**__**varna hum ho Jayenge re badnam…**____**  
**_Abhi hold her finger_** - **__**Naadan Tum**_

_**Tarika - Anjaan Hum**___

_**Abhi - **__**Beimaan Tum…Beimaan Hum**____**  
**_**Tarika** bang on her forehead_**…**__**Kyon Chain Tumhe pal bhar nahin**____**  
Abhi - **__**Koi zor Jawaani par nahin**___

_**Tarika - **__**Dheere Dheere bol koi sun na le…**__**  
**_nd they move towards kitchen__dn remove something from oven_** - **__**Ek ek din ab lagta hai ek saal**___

_****_**Abhi** place his hands around her waist -___**Tere bina ab mera bhi hai yahi haal**__**…**_she remove his hands….

Than he holds her face in his hands_**…A py**__**aar kar...**_

_**Tarika - duniya se dar - **_She hold her hands dn about to move he hold her arm nd goes close to her_** -**__**mat door ja...**_

Tarika stop him by signalling_** - mat paas aaa...**____**  
**_than he holds her wrist tightly_**…**_she feels pain dn give him anger look_**… **__**Main Sheesha hoon pathhar nahin**__**…**_

_Abhi__** left her wrist…**_nd holding his ears___**koi zor Jawaani par nahin**__**…**_dn he embrace her in his arms tightly dn touch her lips with his…she too response nd blushing too…nd closes her eyes…nd they remain in hug for minutes dn apart after few minutes…

Tarika was blushing after kissing nd turn her face downward…nd not meeting eyes with Abhi…

Abhi goes near her ear - Tarika….ab kuch kha le…

Tarika - oh…haan Abhi….main abhi lagati hu….nd she move towards kitchen…nd start to place food on table…than…

Abhi look a time…nd again think for while nd at same time his phone rangs again…

**Abhi** - Phir wahi no number…nd he bite his lip…looked evry confused nd lots of things came in his mind…

**Tarika** - kiska phone hai Abhi…utha kyu nahin rahe…dn she get busy again…

**Abhi** - ha...haan wo important nahin hai…nd he keep his phone on silence…but she was calling her again nd again…nd Abhi's anger nd worry was increases by every minute…

**Tarika** teasingly - Abhi…kahin tumhare kisi girlfriend ka to nahin hai…she speaks sitting beside him…

Abhi in anger tone - oh shut up Tarika…kya bol ra hi ho tum…

Tarika scared on his sudden outburst nd her eyes become wet…

Abhi realizes his mistake nd feel bad for her - m…m sorry Tarika…really very sorry...he place his hand on her cheek nd rub his hand on her head…

**Tarika** in teary voice - its…its ok Abhi….zaruri thode har waqt tum mazak ke mood mein ho…sorry, galti meri hai…

Abhi place his hand on her shoulder dn pulled towards his chest in hug…nd than kiss on her forehead…thanks jaaan…

Tarika smiles nd somehow they finish their dinner…

**After half hour** -

**Abhi** - Tarika…kaafi der ho gayi…chalta hu main…mujhe ek kaam hai…nd he came near main door…Tarika's mood was not gud as before as she feels there is something fishy…

**Tarika **in low tone- ok Abhi bye…Abhi place his hand on her neck nd bring his face to her face dn kissed her forehead dn left…than she closes the door…

Abhi moving towards Scorpio…kya yaar Abhi…Tarika ka mood kharab kar diya tune aaj…itni khush thi bechaari aur tune kaise daanta use…shame on u…nd he was about to open the door…nd hear a loud sound….nd a scream….

Abhi looking at her house in shock - Tarikaaaa…nd he run towards her house…

**Author's note** -

So guys…thanks for read this nd review it if u like it…


	3. Chapter 3

A. note - Thanks FK, for telling me what I miss…but believe me, I wrote in hurry nd that imp thing totally skipped out from my mind, nd thanks a lot for telling me my mistake...now read edited chapter…

On heard Scream…Abhi run towards Tarika's house…nd start to bang on door like mad…

Abhi in worried tone - Tarika….darwaza kholo Tarika…nd she opens the door…

Tarika worried on seeing him like this - Abhi…kya hua…tum…tum itna ghabrye huae kyu ho? What happens?

Abhi - k…kuch nai Tarika…tum theek ho? Nd he wipe sweat from his face…wo….wo cheekh…

Tarika - haan Abhi…dekho m absolutely fine…aur wo cheekh kiski thi, main abhi dekhne hi waali thi…

Abhi - oh…wo…mujhe laga shayad…nd he stops…nd took a sigh …

Tarika in worried tone - what happens Abhi…

Abhi - Tarika…main dekhta hu bahar…nd he was about to move outside but Tarika hold his hand to stop him…

Tarika - main bhi chalti hu Abhi tumhare saath…

Abhi - nai Tarika….tum ruko yehi…main dekhta hu…nd he remove his gun…

Tarika - Abhi…ruko na…dn she too remove her gun from drawer dn they search in house nd outside for 5-10 minutes but find nothing…

Tarika - yahan to kuch bhi nai hai…kya pata kisi ki shararat ho…

Abhi look at her - haan ho sakta hai…tum jao ander….main chalta hu…nd he pat her cheek…

Tarika - main chali jaati hu Abhi…tum jao…

Abhi speaks in ordering tone as he was really very upset from that phone dn now a days anything happening around him, he suspects that it is related to her- Tarika maine kahan na ander jao …

Tarika making anger face - ok baba…bigad kyu rahe ho…jaati hu…bye nd she move inside her house dn Abhi left from there…

Tarika thinking - Abhi ko achanak kya ho gya…aaj mood bhi kharab tha…Daya ko pata hoga zaroor nd she dials Daya's number…

**Duo's house** -

Daya sitting on laptop…nd his phone rings….Tarika ka number…dn he pick up the phone…..

Daya - haan Tarika…kya hua…

She tells him about Abhi…

Daya biting his lip - achha…fikar mat karo tum…ata hai to pooochta hu main…tum tension mat lo...nd after few minutes he cut the phone…nd dials Abhi's number…

**In Qualis** -

Abhi thinking - wo cheekh kya thi…kiski thi…shukr hai Tarika theek thi bilkul, agar use kuch ho jata to…dn he has tears in his eyes… nd his phone rangs…look at screen - Daya ka phone…dn he pick up the phone…

Abhi in low tired tone - hello…haan Daya…

Daya - boss tum ho kahan…kitni der mein a rahe ho?

Abhi- are relax Daya…Tarika ke ghar dinner ke liye aya tha….bataya to tha maine tumhe…

Daya - haan…wo sorry…main bhool gya tha…

Abhi - haan ata hu thori der mein… ek kaam bhi a gya tha…pahunchta hu …chal bye…nd he cut the phone…nd he thinking - Daya ko batau ya nahin…aur Tarika ko bhi shak ho gya hoga ab tak to…main…khaamkha hi ghabra gya uske saamne…nd he was thinking many things like this…

**After sometime** -

His phone rangs again…he didn't saw the number dn pick up…it's the same girl…

Girl - hi Abhijeet…khush hoge tum tumhare jaan bilkul theek hai…

Abhi came in anger - kaun ho tum…kya chahti ho…

Girl - tumhe chahti hu Abhijeet…sirf tumhe…aur agar tum mujhe nai mile to agli baar wo cheekh Tarika ki hogi….ha hahaahhaaaa nd she laughs…

Abhi boiling in anger - Tarika ka naam mat lana apni zubaan par… zubaan kaat loonga main…himmat hai to saamne akar milo mujhse…dn she cuts the phone…hello hello…kaat diya phone…nd he move his Scorpio towards Ashram…dn reach there after half hour..

**At Ashram** -

Abhi reaches at reception - mujhe apki warden se milna hai…jaldi bulaye unko…nd she came after 5 minutes…

Warden - are Abhijeet Sir…aap is waqt…

Abhi - g hamare liye din kya aur raat kya…khair….mujhe abhi isi waqt Roshni se milna hai…

Warden - sir…Roshni…wo to…

Abhi anxious nd angry - wo…wo to kya madam…bhaag gayi kya?

Warden - are nai Abhijeet Sir…kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap…wo bechari to…uth bhi nai sakti…jab se wapis ayi hai….ek dam chup ho gayi hai…taktaki lagakar deewaar ki taraf ghanto dekhti rehti hai…khana peena bhi chod rakha hai…nd she stops…chaliye aiye mere saath…aap khud hi dekh lijiye…nd they move towards her room…

Warden opens the door...dn they enter inside…she was sitting on floor dn looking at wall…

Warden going close to her - Roshni…Roshni…she place her hand on her head…dekho tumse…tumse koi milne aye hain…she didn't response…

Abhi thinking - ye yahan aise hai to…aur iski haalat…itni kharaab…sirf meri wajah se…kahin…ye natak to nai kar rahi…nd he goes close to her…

Abhi in soft tone - Roshni…tum…meri awaaz sun rahi ho…

She move her face towards the voice…look at his face nd her hands start to shivering…she move her hands towards his face nd touch her face…nd tears came in her eyes…

Warden - Roshni…she move towards her…but Abhi stops her…nd she left the room…

Roshni trembling voice - a…..Abhiii….Abhiiii…dn she became out of control…Abhiiiii…Abhi a gaye tum…mujhe pata tha tum zaroor aoge…dn she hugged Abhi tightly nd crying like mad….

Abhi trying to calm down her - Roshni…Roshni...

**Author's note** -

Thanks a lot guys for reviewing on last chapters nd reading this chapters Sakshi dear…m so sorry bachha for reviewing…I know u just tell me my mistake nd I reacted it badly...sorry for that…and again apologies…nd you friends…plz review this too…


	4. Chapter 4

**In Ashram** -

Somehow Abhijeet dn warden controls Roshni…dn they call doctor and he gave her sedation…she slept after that…

Warden - dekh liya aapne Sir…apko lagta hai ke ye kuch galt kar sakti hai…

Abhi looking at unconscious Roshni who was still mumbling his name nd his eyes filled with tears for her…nd he don't know why he was feeling sad for her…he wipe his tears - main…main chalta hu…nd he left for home…

**In Qualis** -

Agar ye Roshni nai to kaun ho sakti hai…Roshni ki haalat dekhkar nai lag raha ke wo ye sab kar sakti hai…mujhe jaldi kuch karna hoga…kya karu…phone bhi to trace nai ho raha uska…nd he hit his hand on steering in anger…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…aaj Tarika par bina wajah ka gussa nikal raha tha mera…wo bechari samajhti hai mere gusse ko is liye zyada react nai kiya….lekin kab tak tolerate karegi…nd at same time his phone rings….

Abhi - Daya ka phone nd he pick up - haan Daya…are pahunch raha hu yaar…bachha thori hu jo tumhe tension ho rahi hai…so jao tum khana khakar…. nd he cut the phone…ye Daya bhi na yaar…bina baat ke pareshaan hota rehta hai…

**After 10 minutes** -

Abhi in anger bite his lip - phir private number….nd he feels so helpless…pick up his cell in anger…kya chahti ho tum…saamne kyu nai ati mere…

Girl - Abhijeet…ho gai tasalli tumhare, mil aye Roshni se…

Abhi stops qualis n in anger - kaise jaanti ho tum ye sab…

Girl - shhhh Abhi…itna ggussa tumhare liye achha nai….jaldi se apne ghar pahuncho…kahin Daya ko kuch ho na jaye…

Abhi shouts - agar Daya ka baal bhi baanka hua na….

nd she cut the phone…

Abhi start his qualis nd rushed towards his home…

**Duo's house** -

Abhi ringing door bell continuously - ye Daya darwaza kyu nai khol raha…his worry increases on every second…dn at same time Daya opens the door…

Daya - kya hua Abhi…theek ho tum…

Abhi looking very scare dn touches his face - Daya…..tum…tum theek ho haan…nd he move towards dining table pour water in glass nd drink it fastly…

Daya close the door nd move towards him nd hold him from his arm - Abhijeet kya ho gya tumhe…aur itni raat ko kahan the tum…phone par bhi itna bhadak rahe the…

Abhi trying to be normal nd hide from him - Daya…main…main is waqt kuch nai kehna chahta…raat bahut ho gyi hai …so jao jakar plz…

Daya in anger - kyu nai kehna chahte tum haan…jab main aisa karta hu to tum kehte ho- _batate ho ya main pane tarike se bulwau tumse_…aur sab pooch lete ho…aur ab apni baari ayi to…tum ye mat samjhne ke main tumse kuch nai uglwa sakta ok…he pointed finger towards him in warning tone…

Abhi bit laughed as Daya was looking very cute while doing this….he place his hand on Daya's shoulder - chal baith…gussa a gya bachhe ko…hain

Daya in anger - Abhi…mera mood kharab mat karo….mujhe jaan na hai ke tum kahan the ab tak aur tumhe kya pareshaani hai….abhi ke abhi batao mujhe…tumhe pata hai kitna pareshaan tha main…

Abhi thinking - _ye aise nai manega….aaj to ye poochkar hi chodega Abhi…aaj tu nai bach sakta Abhi…_

Daya - Abhi ye mat sochna ke main chod doonga…aaj main poockar hi choduga…aur tumhe batana hi hoga…aaj tum nai bach sakte….Abhi raises his eyebrow nd thinks - isne mere dialogues kaise sun liye…

Daya continues - nai to main saari raat yehi baitha rahuga aur souga bhi nai…..dekho mujhe kitni neend a rahi hai…meri aankhen sooji hui hai… he open his eyes with his fingers nd Abhi hide his laugh…haso mat Abhi… he speaks in anger nd Abhi place his finger on his lips nd nodded his head in yes…Daya continues -lekin phir bhi main nai sunuga tumhari baat…batao jaldi…

Abhi trying to start - Daya tumne khana nai khaya na…mujhe pata hai tumhe bhookh lagi hai…is liye aisi baatein nikal rahi hai tumhare mooh se…dn he get up nd move towards kitchen…but Daya hold his arm…

Daya - Abhi…m serious…plz batao kya baat hai…

Abhi smiles - pehle khana kha phir bataugi pakka…promise…

Daya - agar nai bataya to…

Abhi removing his hand - are bola na pakka…chal baith main khana lagata hu… nd he put food in micro nd turn it on…than serve to Daya…nd sit beside him till he was eating…dn thinking - mujhe Daya ko bata dena chahye…nai to use bura lagega sach mein….agar aaj maine nai bataya to age se ye bhi mujhe kuch nai bataya karega…nd he thinks changing his tone - _lekin tu to Abhi hai…tere liye kuch mushkil nai Daya se uglwana…_nd again look at him…kitna pareshaan hai mere liye… bhook ke bawjood khana bhi nai khaya isne…nd he look at Daya's face -aankhen bhi laal hui hai neend se…nd Daya finishes his dinner in hurry…after that Abhi tells him everything…

Daya - itna kuch ho gya aur tune mujhe batane ki zaroorat nai samjhi… itna hi samjhta hai tu mujhe apna…

Abhi put his hand on his shoulder - are nai yaar…main bas tujhe pareshan nai karna chahta tha…

Daya jerk his hand in anger - achha iska matlab jab main kisi problem mein hota hu aur tujhe batata hu to tujhe pareshaan karta hu…

Abhi in soft tone - Daya kya bol raha hai tu…pagal hai bilkul…achha chal sorry galti ho gayi nd he touch his ears…

Daya smiles - chal drama band kar…mujhe pata hai tum mujhe is layak hi nai samjhte…

Abhi in anger - Daya lagta hai khana kha ke pet nai bhara tera jo tu maar khaane wali baatein kar raha hai…

Daya - chal sorry ab main kaan pakdta hu ok…

Abhi - yaar Daya…tujhse baat karke ab mujhe lag raha hai ke sab theek ho jayega…

Daya - mera bhi yehi khyaal hai…nd he laughs…chal soja jake…aankhe bhaari hui hai neend se teri… he speaks patting Daya's cheek….

Daya - ok Gud night boss…tum bhi so jao... dn Daya move towards stairs…as he put his feet on fourth step…while talking to Abhi…his feet slips nd he fall down…

Abhi shouts - Dayaaaa…

Abhi run towards him nd immediately hold him- Daya tu theek hai Daya…dekh ke nai chal sakta tha…lag gyi na chot… dn he touch his feet…

Daya feels intense pain nd cried in agony - ahhhhh…Abhi…

Abhi rubbing his feet - bas ho gya Daya…nd somehow he make him sit on couch….nd hold his feet in his hands…

Daya holding his shirt tightly - plzzz plzzz…Abhi…bahut dard ho raha hai…

Abhi bring first aid box - bas Daya…abhi theek ho jayega…zara si moch hai…nd he twist his feet in jerk…Daya cried in severe pain…Abhiiii…nd tears came in his eyes…

Abhi place cushion nd place it under his feet nd wrap bandage around his ankle after applying cream…dn than bring blanket from his room...while moving to his room he was looking at stairs nd thinking - ye Daya achanak kaise gir gya…nd he was looking carefully on stairs dn than he saw Marbles on floor, under stairs…nd he understand that Girl is behind all this, he hold that in put it in his pocket… after that he bring blanket nd put it on Daya nd sit beside him…after giving him painkillers…nd milk…he feels better after that…

Abhi was about to say something at same time his phone rings again…

Abhi looking at Daya bite his lip - usi ka phone hai…

Daya in pain - utha dekh kya bolti hai…aur speaker on kar…nd he pick up the phone…

Abhi boiling in anger - ab kya chahye tumhe…

Girl - tumhare zindagi chahye mujhe…

Daya was about to speak in anger but Abhi stops him dn turn off the speaker…

Abhi in anger - ek CID officer ki zindagi itni sasti nahin ke tum le lo…

Girl - Daya ko zinda dekhkar khushi nai hui tumhe…itna kaafi nai hai tumhare liye ke Tumhari Tarika aur Daya salamat hai zinda hai tumhare saamne…abhi to sirf pair toota hai….

Abhi in anger - tumhare itni himmat…dn Daya turn on the speaker forcefully….

Girl - himmat to dekhi nai abhi tumne meri….kal tumhe mujhse milna hoga….kahan aur kab milna hai ye subah hone par pata chal jayega tumhe…aur akele ana…agar koi hoshiyari ki to….nd she cuts the phone…

Abhi - hello…hello…

Daya in anger - himmat to dekho uski…CID ko challenge kar rahi hai…nd he hit in table...

Abhi - Daya relax…

Daya looking at him - boss…kal milte hain us se…

Abhi interrupts - nai Daya…tum utho ge nai samjhe…kal pehle x-ray karwange tumhare pair ka….aur usne mujhe akele bulaya hai…main akela jaunga…ab to main khud milna chahuga us se…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd reviewing on last chapters…tc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Morning** -

Abhi didn't sleep well whole night…but Daya slept as he give him painkiller for sprain which contain sedatives nd he still was sleeping…but Abhi was waiting for her signals as she told him to meet him today nd what happened yesterday Abhi don't want to take risk for his Daya nd Tarika…so he was more eager to meet her…

First he went to Daya's room - abhi tak so raha hai…dn he check time….it was 7:30 am…nd he place a note near his pillow…dn than shut his door dn came out…

**Abhi** think - pata nai kab jana pad jaye mujhe…Daya uthe ga to pareshaan to nai hoga…dn than he prepare breakfast…dn than get ready to left anytime….nd sudden his door bell rings…for which he was waiting for…

A letter was there on door…he holds that letter nd than look around but no one was there…check the time….it was 8 now…he open that letter…

_Adhe ghante mein Panvel road par pahuncho…aur koi chalaaki nai…_

Abhi bite his lip…nd saw towards Daya's room….think for sometime…wahan pahunchne mein to kam se kam 45 minute lag jate hai…adhe ghanta…nd he hold keys, his gun nd rushed towards Panvel road…

Dekhta hu kaun hai….nd sudden Tarika's face came in his mind dn he realizes very strange feeling...as he is going far from her…tears came in his eyes unintentionally…agar mujhe kuch ho gya to…pata nai Tarika ko kabhi dekh bhi pauga ya nai dobara…aur Daya…lekin mujhe karna hoga ye…Tarika ke liye Daya ke liye…main apne liye un dono ki zindagi khatre mein nai daal sakta….dn he turn on the music to divert his mind but__same thought again nd again came in his mind…

**FM** - hi guys…ab ye song apke apne bahtu azeez chahne walon ke naam…jo apke dil ke bahut kareeb ho….aur aap unhe kaise chahte hai… dekhiye aise chahte hain…dn song starts….

_**Song - hum tumhe chahte hain aise marne wala koi zindagi chahta ho jaise….rooth jao agar tum to kya ho…pal mein aise lage...jism se jaan jaise juda ho**_….hum tumhe….nd he stop the music…

He removes his phone nd dials Tarika's number…phone rings…

Tarika came out of washroom nd look at the screen - Abhi ka phone…itni subah…dn a smile came on his face…she pick up the phone - Gud morning Abhi…aaj itni subah subah kaise yaad a gayi meri…

**Abhi** smiles nd speaks in low tone - wo Tarika…bas dil kar raha tha…

**Tarika** suspects something bad from his low voice - ye Abhi pehle to kabhi aise baat nai karta…..aaj kal kya ho gya ise - Abhi…tum itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho…koi baat hai kya…Abhi plz tell me….mera dil baith raha hai…

**Abhi** lump in his throat- Tarika….I love u Tarika…bahut pyar karta hu tumse…apna khyaal rakhna….nd tears came in Tarika's eyes…

**Tarika **- Abhiiii…Abhi...kya hua plz batao Abhi…

**Abhi** trying to be normal - relax Tarika…kya hua…main bilkul theek hu main…bas subah subah dil kar raha tha tumse baat karne ka…kal daant diya tha na tumhe…

**Tarika** - tum sach keh rahe ho Abhi…

**Abhi **- bilkul sach…achha abhi rakhta hu…zaroori kaam hai… dn Abhi cut the phone…

**Tarika **- Abhi ek minute…Abhi….

Nd she dial Daya's number…

Daya pick up the phone …half asleep - hellooo…

**Tarika** - Daya tum so rahe ho Abhi tak….

**Daya** open his eyes forcefully - Tarika tum…subah subah…dn he check the time…

**Tarika** - Daya nau baj gye…wo chodo…batao Abhi se baat hui…..kahan ja raha hai wo…bahut pareshaan lag raha tha…nd Daya understand that Abhi has gone…

**Daya **thinks - Tarika kitni pareshaan ho rahi hai Abhi ke liye…shayad mujhe Tarika ko sab kuch bata dena chahye…

**Tarika** in anger - hello Daya…r u listening to me or not…Utho Daya… aankhen kholo…

**Daya** - Tarika relax…meri aankhen poori tarah se khuli hui hain…nd he told her everything what happened yesterday nd Tarika was shell shocked to hear all that…

**Tarika** - kya itna kuch ho gya aur Abhi ne mujhe batana bhi zaroori nai samjha…nd tears came in her eyes…

**Daya** - Tarika relax….main dekhta hua bhi…

**Tarika** - main abhi a rahi hu Daya…dn she cut the phone…dn hold her hand bag, cell, keys dn move towards Duo's house…

**Daya** - Tarika suno suno Tarika…kaat diya….dn than his eyes turn towards piece of paper…which Abhi left for her – ye kya hai…dn he hold that dn open it…

**Letter** -

Daya…agar mujhe kuch ho gya to tum apna aur Tarika ka khyaal rakhna…koi achha sa ladka dekh kar Tarika ki shaaadi karwa dena… aur tum khush rehna, kabhi udaas mat hona, khana time par khana…. bhooke mat rehna lekin zyada mat khana…nai to zyada mota ho jayega… phir tujhe main sambhalne nai aouga…dn tears came in Daya's eyes nd drop fall on letter…nd he throw the letter away….nd start crying…but after that he put the letter up nd place it near his heart….

**Daya** sobbing - Abhi…ye kya kiya tune…dn sudden he realizes something….wipe his tears…lekin Abhi ko dhoond to sakte hai na…dn he get up from bed in jerk as he forget that he had sprain last night….nd fall down….had severe pain in his foot…somehow he manage to get up with supports…nd wear his clothes…at same time his door bell rings…

He slowly moves towards door dn open it…

Daya - tum….

Tarika tie up her curly hairs…her face nd eyes look swollen as she was crying….looking sad…

**Tarika** - maine kaha tha na main a rahi hu…nd she look at his feet…sprain ayi hai n tumhare pair mein…

**Daya** - haan wo raat ko…

**Tarika** - Abhi ne mujhe tumhare pair ke bare mein…

**Daya** give her confused look - kab bataya usne tumhe…

**Tarika** - Jab tumse baat hui uske baad message aya uska…aur phir phone switch off ho gya….chalo tum abhi mere saath…

**Daya** - kahan jana kahan hai…

**Tarika **- tumhare pair ka x-ray karwane…

**Daya in anger **- Tarika udhar Abhijeet fasa hua hai aur tumhe x-ray ki padi hai…

**Tarika** give him anger look, remove her cell dn show him Abhi's message - dekho is message ko…tumhe lagta hai iske baad kuch aur kar sakti hu is waqt main…

**Daya** hold cell from her hand - message * Tarika abhi isi waqt jao aur Daya ke pair ka x-ray karwao…kahin koi fracture na ho… ise meri aakhri ichha samjh kar poora kardo plz*

**Daya** feel bad for Tarika - ye Abhi bhi na…nd he remove his cellnd did a call…nd than they left for x-ray…

Abhi reach at Panvel road…there two man was already waiting for him…..he stop his Qualis by giving him hand…

M1 - tum Abhijeet ho CID wale…

Abhi - haan main hi hu….mujhe yahan bulaya hai kisi ne…

M2 hold Abhi's arm tightly - chalo gaadi mein baitho…nd M1 tied his hand to backside…nd other blindfold him…nd take his gun…

Abhi - kahan leja rahe ho mujhe…

M2 - chup chaap baitha reh…koi hoshiyari nai….idher tune kuch kiya udhar teri Tarika gyi…

Abhi in anger - agar unka naam bhi liya to…

M1 - nai to kya…ye mat bhool tu hamare kaid mein hai hum nahin….

M2 - chal chod ise…tu chala gaadi nd they started the car nd left from there…

**After on hour** -

They enter inside a house…two men stay out nd remove black cloth from his eyes…

**M1**- chal ander ja…besabri se intezaar ho raha hai tera…nd they pushed him inside…nd locked the door…Abhi was looking around…it was a big mension…old mension…

**Abhi **- kaun hai….kaun hai yahan…

**Girl** -Welcome Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…

**Abhi** - kaun hai saamne aao…kya chahti ho tum…

**Girl** - seedhe upar chale aao…

He move towards big staircase….nd stop near room…A girl was there in modern short black dress…hold sword in her hands…

**Abhi** scan her from head to toe - oh to tumhi ho jisne itne dino se mera jeena haraam kar rakha hai…kaun ho tum…

**Girl **laughs - bas itne se tang a gaye tum…abhi tumne mujhe dekha hi kahan hai…nd she claps nd lights turn off…

**Abhi** look around nd smiles teasingly - kaafi romantic lagti ho…

She pointed sword under his chin nd turn his face upward…

**Girl** - jitna suna tha us se kahin zyada ho tum…

**Abhi** smiles nd hold that sword with his hand - bachhon ko aisi cheezon se door rehna chahye…chot lag jaati hai…

**Girl** smirked - suna hai bahut josh hai tum me…maut ke darwaze par khade ho phir bhi itni akad…nd she hit that sword on his arm lightly…

**Abhi** hold her hand nd pulled her towards himself…she removes herself from him…Abhi smiles again…which makes her more irritate…

She pointed sword towards his chest…remove his shirt's button with sword… dn pinched it to his bare chest…

*Guys plz listen to this song while reading*

_**Girl **_- _**mere gulam tera katle aam **_…_**karu kya main bata….**_dn she moves behind_**…sar ko jhuka mujhe kar salam**_…._**tune ki hai khata…**_

Abhi raises his eyebrow…

She than goes close to him nd torn his shirt…

_**Girl - kaid karu azad karu ya…tujhko barbad karu…mai kon hu kya cheez hu tujhko nahi hai pata….**_dn than she make cuts on his chest…

Abhi feels intense pain but didn't show to her…

_**mere gulam tere katle aam …karu kya mai bata…**_

Abhi hold her hand tightly in anger but smiles…she pushed him away_**…khatre me ab teri jaan hai…mera yahi arman hai…teer jigar me utar du…chodu na mai tujhe maar du…**_dn she scratch his chest with her big nails…

Abhi pushed her away nd move towards door…she run after him nd stop him_**…kiya tha kya tha jara yad kar…meere aage roke fariyad kar…**_nd she hit him again on his chest with sword…aahhh from his mouth…

_**Girl - sari umar tadpega tu…dungi mai aisi sazaaa…**_Abhi move toward her with attacking eyes..._**mere gulam tere katle aam karu kya mai bata…sar ko jhuka mujhe kar salam**_

_**tune ki hai khata**_

Abhi's wound starts to bleed…he feels intense pain…

_**Girl - jisam me jakham lagaungi…aur tujhe tadpaungi **_nd she throw him on bed…he trying to get up…

_**Girl - tujhpe taras nahi khaungi…dunia se tujhko mitaungi…jite ji mujhe na bhul payega…mujhse kabhi na takrayega…**_

Abhi came in anger …get up with jerk nd hold her from her hair tightly…she pushed him with jerk nd mark a cut on his face…

_**Girl - mera kare tu saamna…hai teri okat kya…mere ghulam tera kataleam karu kya main bata…**_

Abhi somehow again smiles nd hold sword from her hand with jerk nd throw her to bed…

She remove sharp knife from under sheet…nd pointed towards him…dn hit on his chest but he hold her hand tightly…nd it hit on his arm…

**Author's note** -

So guys…any guess again...who is she…plz post reviews nd thanks for reading…


	6. Chapter 6

She remove knife from undersheet nd attack on abhi but Abhi hold her hand tightly nd it hit his arm…

**Abhi**'s wound was bleeding now; hold her hand so tightly than knife fall from her hand…

**Girl** hit him again hardly nd run towards knife but Abhi lunged at her nd she fall on floor nd Abhi above her…she was struggling nd Abhi was holding her tightly from her waist…nd pulling her…

**Girl **- chodo…chodo mujhe…nd she was moving towards emergency bell but Abhi was holding her tightly nd easily control her nd twist her hand to backside nd hold that with his hand…

**Abhi** - itni jaldi kaise chod du tumhe…abhi mil to mujhe jee bhar ke … bahut jaldi thi mujhse milne ki…nd he leaned over her nd she was struggling like wild cat…

**Abhi** - kaun ho tum….batao…

**Girl** - tum jahan se zinda bach ke nai ja sakte…

**Abhi** smiles nd speaks in seductive tone - zinda bach ke jana hi kaun chahta hai jahan se…

**Girl **groan - maut ke mooh mein khade ho phir bhi romance soojh raha hai…dn she tries to remove herself with jerk…dn

**Abhi** again hold her tightly…dn throw her on floor nd than place one hand on her head tightly - kaun ho tum bolooo…he shouts with anger in his eyes…

**Girl shouts **with anger - Jahnvi hu main…Roshni ki behen….pagal kar diya use…nd she cried nd than came in anger… nd she hit Abhi's body again with knife which she hide under carpet…maar daalongi tumhe main….she hold that when she fall on floor… nd she hit Abhi again…it insert in his arm…nd feels intense pain…than she crawl forcefully towards emergency button nd press that but no one come after few minutes…dn Abhi understand something nd a smile came on his face…

**Abhi** - tum uski behen….maine pagal nai kiya use ? wo khud hi…

**Jahnvi **shouts- zindagi barbaad kar di tumne uski…achhi bhali ladki ko pagal bana diya…kya kasoor tha uska…

**Abhi's **shirt was now full of blood nd feeling intense pain but trying to control the situation somehow- kasoor to kisi ka bhi na tha…lekin tumne kya kiya…use sambhalne ki bajaye use aisi harkatein karke apne se door kar diya tumne…dn she again tries to hit him but Abhi again hold her tightly nd was above her…

**Jahnvi** laughs - door tu tum jao ge apni Tarika se…aur main dekhna chahti thi ke aakhir tum ho kya cheez jo wo itni pagal hui hai tumhare peeche…nd she bite on his arm…

**Abhi** shouts nd place his hand on her forehead to make her far from himself…nd ….dn at same time….door opens….

**Abhiiiiiiiii** a loud scream in room….nd Abhi nd Jahnvi both look at door...nd everything stop for a moment

**Tarika** in anger - Abhi…ye...ye kya kar rahe ho tum….

**Abhi** - Tarika…tum log yaha…nd at same time Daya too enters there… nd look at Abhi's position nd than…

**Daya** - are baap re…Abhi…nd he place his hand on his forehead nd than…

**Tarika** look at Daya in anger dn than towards Abhi…

**Daya** in low tone - abe peeche to hat ja….dn he signal him to take him off from her...nd he move towards him…

Jahnvi hit him but Abhi hold her hand tightly…

**Jahnvi **shouts - chodo mujhe…she speaks removing her hand… Michael…Tigerrrr…Vijayyyy…she was calling for her bodyguards…

**Daya** - Michael Tiger to gyi tel lene…wo dekho… dn he signals her to see outside where whole CID team was available...

**Tarika** lunged toward him - to ye hai wo jisne tumhare raaton ki need aur din ka chain khatam kar rakha tha…nd she look at Abhi speaks in low tone - **wo bhi Mere hote huae**…dn she look at Daya's feet dn again shouts - Daya ko bhi chot pahunchai tumne….dn she slap her hardly….

**Abhi **nd Daya shocks on her behaviour…dn Abhi raises an eyebrow…

**Daya **move his face close to Abhi - lagta hai abb teri bari hai Abhi…nd he speaks in serious tone - kya kar raha tha tu Abhi…chhh mujhe to dekhte hi sharm a rahi thi…nd he nodded his head in disappointment…

**Abhi** give him anger look - beta tu hota meri jagah par to pata chalta… **Daya** - sorry yaar wo…mazak kar aha hu yaar…waise ye hai kaun…

**Abhi** place his hand on his chest - aah…R...Roshni ke behen hai…badla lena chahti thi wo mujhse…nd Daya hold him tightly when he was about to fall…

**Tarika **moving close to Abhi nd touch him with tears in eyes - jaan nikaal di tumne meri Abhi….ye…ye kya haalat ho gyi tumhare…nd she again move towards Jhanvi - isne kiya ye sab…tumne ye haalat ki mere Abhi ki…dn she again slaps her again…

**Jhanvi **hold her hand tightly nd twist her on backside nd place knife on her neck - yehi hai na wo jiske liye tumne meri behen ko nai apnaya…aaj nahin chodugi ise…

**Abhi** - aye…chod do use…nai tum bahut bura hoga…

**Daya** shouts moving towards her - aye…isme iska kya kasoor hai...chodo use…

**Jhanvi **- agar ye nai hoti to Abhi Roshni ko zaroor apna leta…lekin wo pagal ho gyi iske pyar mein…nd she was moving towards door holding Tarika's neck…

**Abhi** in anger - maine kaha tha use pagal hone ke liye…maine kaha tha mere pyar mein pagal ho jaye wo…dn he was moving close to her nd whole cid team reach there - tum jahan se nai bhaag sakti ab…wo dekho... dn she turn her face towards door…dn Abhi move fastly nd hold knife from her hand dn throw her on floor…dn Abhi pulled Tarika towards him…she place her hand on his chest nd they lost in each other…

Nd all were looking at them…smiling….Kajal hold Jhanvi from her arm dn give a slap again….

**Daya **looking at Abhi-Tarika - ahem ahem….nd they get seprated nd Tarika blushed…

**Sachin** move towards Abhi - Sir...aap theek hai …

**Abhi** feeling pain - h…haan theek hu main…

**Confession **-

**Jhanvi** - Main America mein reh rahi thi…kisi family ne mujhe adopt kar liya tha...jab mujhe pata chala ke Roshni ki haalat kharab ho rahi hai…ek CID officer ke peeche pagal ho chuki hai to mujhe bahut bura laga…aur mujhe tab aur bhi bura laga jab pata chala ke Abhijeet ne use dhokhe se wapis Ashram bhej diya uska pyar thukra kar…Zinda laash ban chuki hai wo….

**Abhi** - tumhe to use sambhalna chahye tha…apni harkaton se ab tum khud gunehgaar ho gyi ho…uska khyaal kaun rakhega…nd he stopped by when Tarika give him anger look as she want to say_**- tumhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai uski…**_

**Jhanvi **in anger- tumhe koi zaroorat nahin hai uski fikar karne ki….

**Abhi** - lekin tumne us din Daya ko kyu giraya...mera matlab hai hamare ghar mein wo kanche tumne hi fenke the na seediyon par…aur Tarika ke ghar wo cheekh…

**Jhanvi** - haan wo mera hi kaam tha…main in dono ko nuksaan pahunchana chahti thi….taake tumhe takleef ho aur pata chale ke jab koi apna takleef mein hota hai to kaisa mehsoos hota hai…nd she look at Abhi nd shouts- _main tumhe bhi barbaad karna chahti thi…khatam kar dena chahti thi tumhe Abhijeet…._

**Abhijeet** smiles - plan achha tha tumhare lekin fail ho gya… afsoos… jitna dimaag tumne mujhe, Daya aur Tarika ko pareshaan karne mein lagaya…utne agar tum apni behen ko theek karne aur sambhaalne mein lagati to shayad tumhare pyar se wo theek ho jaati….

**Jhanvi **- mujhe koi afsoos nahin hai Abhijeet…mere dil ko kuch to khushi mili tumhe tadpakar…tumhare Daya ko takleef dekar…tumhe kuch to dard ka ehsaas hua…mujhe koi afsoos nahin hai nd she shouts again…

**Abhi** signals team to bring her out….dn they take her nd others out…

**Abhi **- tum logon ko pata kaise chala ke main yaha hu…mujhe to laga tha ke main to gya kaam se….

**Daya **smiles - Abhi…mujhe pata tha ke tum mujhe bina bataye bhaag jaoge akele…is liye maine raat ko hi tumhare joote mein tracking device laga diya tha…jis se hum tum tak pahunch gye…

**Abhi **smiles nd bit emotional - Daya….thanks yaar…dn he look at Daya's feet - tumhare pair dikhaya doctor ko…

**Daya** in angry tone - khud tum maut ke mooh mein ja rahe the aur mere pair ki fikar ho rahi thi tumhe…aur wo Love letter kya codas tha mere liye?

**Tarika** - tumhare ichha thi Abhi….poori to karni hi thi...she speaks in teasing tone…

**Daya** looking at them - main…main bahar hu….dn he goes out of the room….

**Abhi** stopping him - Daya...Daya sun to…but he didn't stop….

**Tarika **with tears in her eyes - kya soch kar tumne wo msg bheja tha Abhi mujhe…dn she hit him on his chest…Abhi feels intense pain - m… m sorry Abhi…

**Abhi** with tears in his eyes too - m sorry Tarika…tum nai jaanti main kin haalaat se guzar raha tha…main tumhe aur Daya ko lekar bahut dar gya tha…

**Tarika** - aur tumhe kya laga ke tumhare bina hum jee pate…aise jeene se to mar jana achha hai Abhi…

**Abhi **smiles - achha g…itna pyar hai humse…hame to pata hi nai tha…

**Tarika** blushes nd than she remember something nd look at him - BTW Abhi…wo kaun sa tareeka tha use rokne ka…

**Abhi **understand what she is saying but trying to be innocent - k…kaun sa tareeka Tarika g…

**Tarika** - wo…wo Abhi….wo tum….dn she stops….jaane do Abhi…dn she came out of room….

**Abhi **smiles nd nodded his head in no – are mujhe to koi le jao yaar…ya yehi chodne ka irada hai….

**Tarika** run to room - oh...m sorry sorry Abhi….nd Daya came to….dn than they move towards hospital….nd after treatment nd dressing they bring Abhi home…

**Duo's home** -

**Tarika **sitting beside him cutting fruits - Abhi… tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai…ek hafte tak tum hiloge bhi nai…

**Abhi** - are nai Tarika…kya keh rahi ho tum…

**Tarika **looking at his wounds - kitna gussa a raha tha uspar…dil to kar raha tha ke maar daalu use…himmat kaise hui use tumhe takleef pahunchane ki…

**Abhi** smiles nd hold her hands - Tarika tumhe kitni takleef hui meri haalat dekhkar ye main tumhare thapad dekhkar hi samjh gya tha…lekin…

**Tarika **looking at him - lekin kya Abhi…

**Abhi **- rehne do Tarika…

**Tarika** - nai batao Abhi…lekin kya…

Abhi mischievous smile - lekin mujhe tab laga tha ke meri haalat dekhkar kam aur us se jealous feel karke tumne do thappad maar diye use… mere saath jo thi wo….

**Tarika** blushes nd turn her face to other side - nai Abhi wo…sach kahu to pehla thappad iske liye hi tha…dn she turn her face towards him - lekin doosra pakka tumhare aisi haalat karne ke liye hi tha…I swear nd they laugh nd than she become serious…

**Abhi** look at her - kya soch rahi ho Tarika…

**Tarika** get up from side nd stand - Abhi…main Roshni ke liye soch rahi hu…mujhe uske liye bura feel ho raha hai…

**Abhi** become serious - haan Tarika bura to mujhe bhi lag raha hai…

**Tarika** turn towards him - Abhi….main us se milna chahti hu…

**Abhi **shocked - kya Tarika…tum kya keh rahi ho…

**Tarika** - haan Abhi…plz

**Abhi smiles -** theek hai Tarika…kal milne chalenge…

**Tarika **smiles - thanks Abhi dn she hugs Abhi…nd Abhi hugs too…nd wipe tears from his eyes which he don't know why he feels for Roshni…

**Author's note** -

Guys…this is not THE END of this story…dn m frankly telling u that m very bad in keeping suspense in stories…nd don't know I got successful in this or not….nd FK aap bhi bata do kis par doubt tha apko...kya ye wahi thi?

Nd thanks KK...for giving me idea to continue it…

anyways u all decide this nd tell me did u like this or not….nd Thanks for reading this nd reviews on previous chapters…

Nd please post reviews if u like this…


	7. Chapter 7

**Next day **-

**Duo's house** -

Abhi lying on bed with bandages…dn Daya give him medicine…

**Abhi** - Tarika tum theek nahin kar rahi….mujhe nahin lagta tumhe wahan akele jana chahye…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz…tension mat lo…mujhe kuch nahin hoga…I know very well aise patients ko kaise handle karna hai…

**Daya** interrupts - haan Abhi wo theek to keh rahi hai….usne tumhe handle kar liya to wo bechari Roshni kya cheez hai…

**Abhi** - Daya ke bachhe…tu kehna kya chahta hai…hain…nd Tarika smiles…

**Daya** - are kuch nai Abhi…tu tension mat le…Tarika samjh gyi hai kya kehna chahta hu main…

**Tarika smirked nd than** look at Abhi nd wave her hand - ok bye…main chalti hu…

**Daya** - ruko Tarika main chod du tumhe…

**Tarika** - nai Daya…main chalti hu tum karo baatein…nd she left for Ashram…nd Abhi alone with Daya…

**Daya** - Abhi…yaar tu bada lucky hai tujhe mere jaisa dost aur Tarika jaise ladki mili hai…jiska dil sone ka hai…

**Abhi** mischievous smile - haan yaar Tarika ka to samjh ata hai lekin tu….nd he give him confused look….

**Daya** making anger face - lekin tu matlab…tum kehna kya chahte ho Abhi…saaf saaf bolo…

**Abhi** - are yaar isme kehna kya…samjhdaar ko ishara hi kaafi hota hai…

**Daya** get up - theek hai Abhi….agar tumhe ye lagta hai to…main ja raha hu…10 ghante baad aounga…

**Abhi** hold his hand immediately nd hide his laugh - are Daya…Daya…tu to bura maan gya yaaar…chal sorry…

**Daya** - chodo Abhi…jaane do mujhe…

**Abhi** - Daya chup chaap baith ja...samjha…mazaak kar raha hu yaar…

**Daya** sit in anger - tu kehta hai to maan leta hu…nd he look at Abhi…waise yaar ek baat kahu…

**Abhi** raise na eyebrow expect some mischief from Daya…

**Daya** - yaar wo…Jhanvi buri nahin this waise…khaam kha tune panga le liye us se…pakdwa diya use…

**Abhi** - Daya ke bachhe…ane de Tarika ko…uske saamne uska bada hamdard banta hai aur peeche….batata hu use ke uske peeche uska laadla Daya kya siksha deta hai mujhe…

**Daya** holding his ears immediately - are nahin boss….aisa mat karna plz…maine kuch nahin kaha haan…main saaf mukar jaunga…

**Abhi showing anger again **- are dhamki de raha hai mujhe…ek chori oopar se seena jori…abb dekh beta pakka batauga use main…

**Daya** - ok sorry sorry boss…plz kuch mat kehna us se…I promise…ab….bas yehi baat khatam…nd he place his finger on lip…

**Abhi** thinking - _abb aya beta line par….mujhse panga…_

**Daya** thinks - _ye Abhijeet ne to mujhe chup karwa diya…koi baat nahin ise pakdta hu abhi main nd he speaks_….

**Daya** speaks - boss mujhe yaad aya…maine tumhare class to li hi nahin…

**Abhi** thinking - _are baap re….ye abb nahin chodne wala mujhe nd he speaks - meri…meri class kyu leni…_

**Daya** remove letter from his pocket dn showing him with anger - ye kya tha….tumne soch bhi kaise liye ke tum itni jaldi hame chod ke chale jaoge….bharosa nahin tha mujhpar…akele chale gye us se milne…

**Abhi** smiles nd rub his hand in Daya's hairs - tujh par to mujhe apne aap se bhi zyada bharosa hai pagle…lekin …khud par nahin tha…dn eh look at him - aur waise bhi main jaanta tha tu mujhe dhoond lega aur bachha bhi lega…

**Daya** - ye kya baat hui…itni asaani se baat khatam kardi tumne…dn he sit beside him with anger.

**Abhi** raising his eye brow - chal sorry yaar...ab theek hai…dn he hold his ears…

**Daya** smiles - nai aise nahin milegi…

**Abhi** thinking - _lagta hai ye meri jeb dheeli karwane ki soch raha hai…koi baat nahin bachhu main bhi Abhijeet hu…dekh kya karta hua main…_dn he speaks - look at his injured feet saw crepe bandage there nd he noticed before that he feels pain while walking - tumhare pair kasisa hai abb… dard to nahi ho raha zyada…

**Daya** think something nd than speaks - nai boss bilkul nahin…abb to theek hai…x-ray theek hai bilkul…bas zyada bhaag daud karne se mana kiya hai doctor ne…

**Abhi** raises an eyebrow - achha….to itna kuch kyu bol raha hai main to ye sab poocha hi nahin hai…aur Tarika ne mujhe sab bata diya doctor ne kya kaha…pair par zyada bhaar nahin daalna, zyada chalna nahin…aur tu…tu to baith hi nahin raha…nd he get up from bed…

**Daya** - nai Abhi…aisa kuch nahin hai…aur tu...tu uth kyu raha hai… tujhe araam ki zaroorat hai…chal baith araam se…

**Abhi** - ab tu baith araam se…main to theek hu bilkul ….chal abb teri baari araam karne ki…jab se main aya hu tu baitha nahin hai…tujhe araam karna chahye tha aur tu…laga hua hai…chal baith abb…dn he place his hand on Daya's shoulder nd make him sit on bed…doctor ne massage karne ke liye bola hai na subah shaam…

**Daya** get up - nai boss…main kuch nai…theek hu bilkul…

**Abhi** - Daya…baith at hai ya nahin…nd he bring ointment from drawer…

**Daya** - kya boss…tum bhi…

**Abhi** opening cap of ointment - haan main bhi….main jaanta hu bura hu main…is liye teri koi baat nahin sunuga main…nd he pulled chair near bed, sat there dn than he hold Daya's feet…

**Daya** hold his hand - Abhi Abhi plz…aise mat pakro plz…

**Abhi** - relax Daya….haaath chod…Daya keep his hand away…Abhi remove his bandage dn than apply ointment nd masaage softly…

**Daya** feeling pain - Abhi…Abhi bas ho gya…mujhe achha feel ho raha hai…chodo plz…

**Abhi** give him anger look - Daya…tu do minute chup nahin baith sakta…kay bachhon ki tarah kar raha hai…

**Daya** place finger on his lip nd nodded his head in yes…

**Abhi** softly apply ointment nd wrap bandage on it - le hua kuch…aise hi dar raha tha…

**Daya** took sigh of relief - thank you boss…mujhe laga kahin tum…

**Abhi trying to be senti fakely** - kahin main…kya…main tumhe itna Zaalim dikhta hu Daya…dn he fakely wipe his tear…

**Daya** closes his eyes in irritation - drama chodo yaar…aur karo jo karna hai…

**Abhi laughs nd** place his feet on bed lightly nd place pillow below it…chal baith main Do haldi doodh leke ata hu…dono saath saath piyenge…

**Daya** - haldi wala doodh…yuck…boss mere liye nahin plz…main aisa kuch nahin peene wala…

**Abhi** rub his hand in his hairs - koi baat nahin…mujhe pata hai kaise pilana hai …dn he move towards kitchen…

Daya looking at Abhi nd smiles….

***Daya's POV** - main chahe Abhi ko jo bhi keh lu lekin sach ye hai ke maine iske bina adhoora hu…agar kal abhi ko kuch ho jata to main...main pata nahin karta….sach to ye hai ke kal main aur Tarika tumhare liye nahin apne liye tumhe bachane pahunche the…tumhare bina hum apni zindagi soch bhi nahin sakte…aur teri dosti ke liye mera pair to kya main khud bhi toot jau to kam hai*

***Abhi's POV** - Daya…tu jo chahe mujhe jo bhi samjh bachhe…lekin jo bhi teri haalat hui hai uke liye zimedaaar main hu…main kabhi bardaasht nahin kar sakta ke meri wajah se tujhe koi takleef ho…khair mana ke Jhanvi ladki thi aur main use kuch keh nahin saka….agar koi ladka hota to use chodta nahin main… tujhe takleef pahunchai usne…lekin jo bhi hai…achha ye hai ke hum saath hai abb aur main hu na tere liye hamesha*

**In Ashram** -

Tarika reach there nd meet with warden…nd introduce herself…

**Warden** - dekhiye main to aapko yehi salaah doongi ke aap us se abhi na mile…uski tabiyat kal se bigdi hui hai…aap chali jayenge phir hamare liye sambhaalna mushkil ho jayega…

**Tarika** - dekhiye agar mujhe laga to main baat nahin karugi us se …aap pl ek baar mujhe us se milne dijiye…plz ek baar…I promise main use zyada pareshaan nahin karugi…

**Warden** - theek hai…jaisi aapki marzi nd they move towards her room…warden opens the room…they enters the room….Warden goes close to her…

**Warden** - Roshni…ye tumhare doctor hai….dekhne ayi hai tumhe…

Roshni didn't look at her….

**Tarika** signals her to go dn she left the room dn closes the door…

**Roshni** was sitting on floor…making images on wall with chalk…

Tarika look at her nd than she moves slowly towards her nd than she sit near her...Roshni was unaware of her presence…nd didn't look at her…

**Tarika** place hand on her shoulder - Roshni...kaisi ho tum…

**Roshni** look at her with tears in her eyes - Abhijeet...Abhijeet ne mujhe dhokha diya….usne mujhe dhokha diya…dn she shouts….dn hold her hairs tightly n trying to pull it out nd crying like mad….

**Tarika** shocked on this dn trying to hold her hands - nai Roshni...Roshni chodo…kya kar rahi ho…..dn some how she hold her hands tightly nd Roshni starts to cry loud nd than she hugged her tightly…

Tarika has tears in her eyes on seeing her like this…

**Tarika** rubbing her hand in her hairs - relax Roshni…relax…sab theek ho jayega…

**Roshni** crying - k...kuch theek nahin yoga…wo …wo mujhe chod ke chala gya….nai ayega wo…

***Tarika** **POV** - omg koi itna bhi pyar kar sakta hai kisi ko ke apne hosh hi kho baithe…mujhe iske liye bura feel ho raha hai…main khamkha Abhi par akad rahi thi….ye kitni pyari hai…lekin iski zindagi barbaad ho rahi hai yahan…kya ye saari umar aise hi isi jagah nikaal degi…ise dekh kar mujhe khud ke liye guilty feel ho raha hai jaise kahin na kahin iski haalat ki zimedaar main hu…shayad us din Abhi ne ise baton mein liya aur phir ye Ashram pahunch gyi….is liye samjh rahi hai Abhi ne dhokha diya ise….lekin Abhi…Abhi kya karta…wo to bas apna farz poora kar raha tha…lekin main…main poori koshish karugi ise iski purani zindagi lautane ki*

**Tarika** seprate her from hug…fix her hairs behind her ears nd cupped her face in his hand dn wipe her tears - relax Roshni…rona band karo…ro nai plz…chup ho jao…

**Roshni** bit calmed nd sobbing give strange look to Tarika…dn than move behind with jerk - kaun…kaun ho tum…

**Tarika** - main…main tumhare dost hu…

**Roshni** - meri…meri koi dost nahin hai…koi nahin hai…nd she shrink herself in corner looking bit scared…chali jao yahan se…

**Tarika** move close to her slowly - relax Roshni…main…main tumhare dost ban ne ayi hu…meri dost banogi…nd she forward her hand towards her…

**Roshni** look at her…Tarika give her smiles…she feel relaxed nd move her hand slowly towards her…Tarika hold her hand tightly - Thank you Roshni…

**Roshni** - tumhare…tumhare naam kya hai….

**Tarika** - naam…mera naam nd she think for something nd smiles…

**Author's note** -

Guys…thanks for reading this….but I don't know ye aapko pasand ayi ya nahin…plz tell me or PM me if u have any suggestion…dn plz review it too if u like it…tc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note **-

**In last chapter u read** -

Cute chit chat between Abhi-Daya…when Abhi said he is ok now nd he applied bandage on Daya's feet nd give him Haldi wala doodh… nd then Tarika went to Ashram to meet Roshni…dn try to be friendly her…nd she ask for her name…

***Warning **- Bold content…read at ur own risk*

**Abb age** -

**Roshni** - tumhara…tumhara naam kya hai…

**Tarika** think for something nd smiles - mera naam…mera naam Shradha hai…aur main…main ek doctor hu…

**Roshni** remove her hands from her - doctor…doctor ho tum…nd she move behind…

**Tarika** shocked on her behaviour nd move toward her - Roshni…kya hua…nd she hold her hand…

**Roshni** again remove her hand - chali jao…mujhe…mujhe shock nai lena…nai lena…buri….buri gandi doctor…nd she place her hand on her sides of head…nd shrink herself in corner again…

**Tarika** heart filled with pity for her _- lagta hai doctor ise electric shock dete hoge tabhi mujhse itna dar gyi…lekin main haar nahin maanugi Roshni…_dn she forcefully holds her arm again - relax Roshni… main… achhi wali doctor hu…kuch nahin karugi tumhe….

**Roshni** hit her hand - nai…tum...tum jhooth bol rahi ho…

**Tarika** - nai Roshni…main sach bol rahi hu…promise…kuch nai kahugi tumhe…nd she forward her hand towards her…

**Roshni** look at her…

**Tarika** assured her with eyes - Roshni…I promise…kuch nahin kahugi…nd Roshni hold her hand tightly…Tarika pulled her slowly towards her n hug her…nd rub her hand on her back…

**Roshni** crying - plz mujhe yaha se le chalo…mujhe yaha nahi rehna…

**Tarika** seprate her nd place her hand on her cheek - le jau gi Roshni…bahut jald le jaugi…

**Roshni** hold her hands tightly - nai tum jhooth bol rahi ho…mujhe yehin rehna padega…

**Tarika** - nai Roshni…tumhe vishwaas hai na mujhpar…abb hum friends hai…I promise….bahut jaldi leke jaugi tumhe yahan se…nd she seprate herself from her…but Roshni didn't left her hand…

**Roshni** sobbing - nai plz…mujhe yahan chod ke mat jao…mujhe le jao yahan se…

**Tarika** patting her cheek - Roshni…I promise…mein kal aoungi… pakka…dn she left her hand nd than came out of room…nd warden close the door from outside…

**Roshni** run after her - plz…mujhe yahan mat chodo…mujhe nikalo bahar…nd she banging the door…

**Tarika** to warden - thanks aapka…aapne mujhe baat karne di is se…

**Warden** - samjh mein nai ata aapne kaise baat kar li itni der is se…ye to kisi se kabhi baat nahin karti…dawai dene ke liye bhi zabardasti karni padti hai…kabhi kabhi to ise sambhalna bhi mushkil ho jata hai…

**Tarika** looking at her - aap…aap log ise electric shock bhi dete hain…

**Warden** - g haan Doctor…jab iski haalat zyada kharab hoti hai to dena padta hai…

**Tarika** - oh isi liye itna dar rahi thi ye…jab ise bataya ke main ek doctor hu…

**Warden** - g…jab bhi doctor ati hai to ye dekhkar hi chupne ki koshish karti hai…dekh ke violent ho jaati hai…phir ise shock dena padta hai…hafte mein do baar de rahe hai pichle ek month se…

**Tarika** shocked - kya do baar…lekin us se to iski haalat aur bhi kharaab ho jayegi…

**Warden** - aap to jaanti hai doctor…aise patients ko sambhalna kitna mushkil hota hai…

**Tarika **think for something nd than speaks - shayad aap theek keh rahi hain…if u don't mind main iski file dekh sakti hu…kya treatment chal raha hai iska…aur mujhe iske doctor ka number bhi chahye…

**Warden** - sure doctor…nd she give her file…nd contact number too… she read her file properly nd than call her doctor…discuss about her…nd than left for home…dn than towards duo home in evening….

**7 pm** -

Daya was doing rest on Abhijeet's order after second glass of _Haldi wala doodh_...he sat there by making face...feeling drowsy as Abhijeet give him medicine prescribe by doctor… door bell rings…nd he moving towards door by giving Daya order…

**Abhi** - Daya abhi let jao araam se….aur bed se neeche nahin utrna bilkul bhi…

**Daya** - boss…mujhe…mujhe waise bhi neend a rahi….nd he closes his eyes nd fall sleep….

**Abhi** smiles - lo so bhi gya ye to…nd he look at time - shayad Tarika hogi…nd he move towards door nd open it…

**Tarika** smiling - hi Abhijeet…tum kaise uth gye bed se…nd she enter inside…

**Abhi** locking the door - Tarika…m absolutely fine…abhi Daya ki baari hai rest karne ki…kaafi takleef thi uske pair mein…zabardasti baithaya hai use…

**Tarika** - chalo achha hai…waise to wo baithne wala hai nahin…nd she sit on sofa….

**Abhi** hesitates - tum…tum mili Roshni se…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi plz…don't be hesitate…tum freely baat kar sakte ho mujhse is bare mein…main itni bhi wo… nahin hu ke…

**Abhi** interrupts - Thanks Tarika…main to bas…mujhe laga kahin tumhe bura na lage…

**Tarika** - Abhiii agar aisi baat hoti to main kabhi jaati hi nahin Roshni se milne…

**Abhi** smiles nd place his hand on her - thank you so much Tarika… Tarika shivers on his touch nd pulled her hand back…

**Abhi** - m…m sorry Tarika…nd then he look at her sad face - kya hu Tarika…r u ok?

**Tarika** became sad than - Abhi uski haalat dekhkar mujhe bahut bura mehsoos hua uske liye…bilkul kisi dare huae bachhe jaisi haalat thi uski…

**Abhi **bite his lip - haan main jaanta hu Tarika…dekhi thi maine uski haalat…mujhe bhi bura laga tha…

**Tarika** - Abhijeet…main use theek karke chodugi…main use aisi haalat mein nahin rehna doongi…

**Abhi** smiles - Tarika…agar tumhe meri koi bhi zaroorat mehsoos ho is sab mein…to plz don't hesitates…

**Tarika** - sure Abhijeet…main uske doctor se bhi baat ki…

**Abhi** narrow his eyebrows - kya kaha usne…

**Tarika** - boli ke itme lagega use theek hone mein…lekin ho jayegi…nd than she stops…

**Abhi** looking at her - kya hua Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhi I have decided something…main…main Roshni ko apne ghar leke jaugi…

**Abhi** shocked - what Tarika…tum jaanti ho tum kya keh rahi ho…nahin Tarika…main tumhe itna bada risk nahin lene doonga…

**Tarika** - relax Abhi…mujhe pata hai kaise handle karna hai use…main uski doctor se bhi baat ki….aur waise bhi aise patients ko bas pyar aur care ki zaroorat hoti hai…Ashram mein sara din wo khaali deewaron ko dekhti rehti hai…ek hi baat sochti rahegi to kya hoga…u know wahan doctor jab bhi ati hai us bechari ko electric shock deti hai…is tarah se wo theek nahin hogi Abhi…use saath ki zaroorat hai…wahan uske liye zyada mushkil hai sab…wo theek nahin hogi Abhi…

**Abhi** interrupts - Tarikaaa…

**Tarika** - Abhi plz…

**Abhi** - theek hai Tarika…lekin pehle tumhe use sirf ek din ke liye lakar dekhna hoga…agar tumhe lagta hai ke wo theek rahegi to hi tum age ka sochogi…

**Tarika** - Thanks Abhi…nd then she look at Kitchen…tumne kuch khaya Abhi…

**Abhi** - nai abhi nai…Daya abhi rest kar raha hai...uthega to kha lenge… tum batao….tum khaogi kuch…

**Tarika** - no thanks Abhi…mujhe bhi bhook nahin hai…main…main chalti hu Abhi…nd she get up…

**Abhi** - are aise kaise Tarika…itni jaldi…thori…thori der baitho to sahi…dn he feels dizziness…place his had on his head…

**Tarika** worried tone - Abhi…r u ok…

**Abhi** - haan…m fine Tarika…thode chakkar…chaakar a rahe hain mujhe….

**Tarika** - Abhi…tum room mein jakar rest karo plz…nd she hold him form waist nd move towards his room…nd than make him lie on bed - main chalti hu Abhi…

**Abhi** hold her hand nd pulled her towards himself nd she fall on him…

**Tarika** surprise - Abhi tum…

**Abhi** smiles sheepily - main…mazaak kar raha tha…

**Tarika** get up - very smart Abhijeet…ja rahi hu main…

**Abhi** too get up nd hold her hand tightly - aise hi jaogi tum…

**Tarika** blushed - Abhijeet wo…nd she turn her face downward…

Abhi goes close to her…she shivers nd move behind…Abhi smiles nd place his hand on her waist…

**Tarika** flinched nd look outside - Abhi….kya kar rahe ho…Daya…

**Abhi** - Daya so raha hai…nd he closes the door nd than move towards Tarika nd pulled towards himself…

**Tarika** scared dn blushing - Abhijeet…

**Abhi** roll his finger over her cheek…she flinched again…he move his face close to her…nd touch her lips gently dn touch that with his tongue…she moves her face behind…he place his hand on her neck nd pulled her towards him roughly…

**Tarika** breathing heavily - Abhi…

**Abhi** - shhh Tarika…nd he rub his finger over her lips… move his face close to her nd touch her lips gently nd start to kiss…She hold his arms tightly…Abhi put his hand inside her shirt…she hold his hand tightly… nd than they seprate from kiss till they out of breath…Tarika blushed nd smiles…Abhi turn her face towards wall nd than hold her from backside tightly nd pushed her towards wall…nd place his hand on her stomach… than he place his hand on her leg nd move his hand to upward…she struggles nd move his face towards him…he open her buttons…she hold his head…he brushes his lips roughly on her stomach… she was flinched nd blushing badly on his every touch…she sit shrinks downward when he was about to open her skirt…nd hold his hand tightly…he than lift her in his arms nd than take her to bed…than he open his shirt….her eyes stuck on his hard build hairy chest…ns she smiles nd blushes…he leaned over her…than he remove her shirt nd starts to kiss on her back…than stomach nd than coming downward…he remove her skirt… nd than pushed into her…she flinched nd hold him tightly…

After that they lie in each other arms…look at each other… Tarika blushes nd turn her eyes downward…Abhi smiles nd touch her lips again nd they did a long kiss…by caressing each other's body…

**Author's note** -

Guys hope u like it….thanks for reading this nd plz review it…take care.


	9. Chapter 9

**In last chapter u read** -

Tarika met Roshni nd got succeed in win her trust…but she introduce her by Shradha…Dr. Shradha...nd then she promise her that soon she will get her free form this Ashram…

On the other hand Abhi taking care of Daya nd give him haldi wala doodh twice nd than give him medicine which make him feel drowsy nd he fell asleep….

Tarika move towards Duo's house in evening nd tell Abhi everything… she told him that she have decided to bring Roshni home…but Abhi opposes this as he found it risky…but Tarika told him that she know she will handle her…n if Roshni stay in Ashram for long time she will never gonna cure nd this cause to make her ill more nd more….so Abhi told her that she should be careful on her decision…

After that they spent some time together nd Abhi bring her to her room…nd they made love…

**Abb age** -

Tarika place her head on Abhi's chest dn Abhi rubbing his hand on her body…dn than he kissed on her head while talking with her…

**Tarika** looking at Abhi's face - Abhi…main ab chalti hu…itna time ho gya…

**Abhi smiles** - itni jaldi kya hai jaaane ki…main to kehta hu yehi ruk jao…

**Tarika** smiles nd blush nd get up - a ha…yehi ruk jao…mujhe aur koi kaam nai hai…aur aapka laadla Daya…wo bhi uthne wala hoga…nd she dressed up…

**Abhi** too getting up - are wo kahan itni jaldi uthhne wala hai…tum jaanti nahin uski neend ko…pehle to use neend nahin ati…aur jab ek baar ati hai to use uthana aur kumbhkaran ko uthana ek samaan hai…

Tarika smiles dn put on her shoes…dn sudden they heard a loud sound…

**Tarika** shocked, scared nd her eyes move towards kitchen - ye….kitchen se ayi awaaz…

**Abhi** ignores - are koi billi willi hogi…dekhta hu main…nd he get up dn dressed in hurry…

**Tarika** hold her handbag nd open door slowly…look outside nd shocked…hold tounge between her teeth dn than closed door immediately nd speak in slow pressed tone - billi nai Abhijeet….bahut badi billi hai…

**Abhi** shocked - kya bahut badi matlab? Narrowing his eyes by imagining Billi's size - Kitni badi? Kya bol rahi ho Tarika tum…

**Tarika** - Dayaaa…Daya hai kitchen mein…

**Abhi** place his hand on his forehead - are baap re…ye kaise uth gya…dn then give Tarika anger look - tumne Daya ko billi bola Tarika?

**Tarika** got panic nd move her hand in nervousess - Sorry Abhijeet…lekin abb batao to sahi kya karu Abhijeet… kaise jaugi bahar…agar Daya ko pata cha gya…

**Abhi** trying to be normal nd wipe hand on his face - shh relax Tarika… don't get panic… main dekhta hu bahar jakar…tum ready raho nikelne ke liye…jaise hi main ishara karu…chale jana bahar…

**Tarika** panic tone - le…lekin Abhi…agar Daya ne dekh liya to…

**Abhi** hold her hand - Tarika…maine kaha na use kuch pata nahin chalega…nd he hold her face in his hands nd kiss on her forehead - tum apna khyaal rakhna…kal milte hain…aur jab main ishara karu chale ana bahar…

**Tarika feels better** - ok Abhi….nd she stay there…dn Abhi came out of room…dn move towards Daya who was preparing magi…

**Abhi's** heart filled with love when he saw Daya preparing magi - lagta hai bachhe ko bhookh lag gayi…lekin sorry yaar…maggi se pehle tujhe meri daant khaani padegi…dn he speaks showing anger…

**Abhi** anger tone - Daya…stop…nd Daya look at him…

**Daya** - are baap re…isne mana kiya tha kitchen mein ane se but he continue - boss….uth gaye tum…chalo magi khate hai…saath mein TV dekhte hain…

**Abhi** move close to him showing anger - main khilaata hu tumhe maggi…bola tha na maine tum bistar se nahin utroge…phir kyu uthe…

**Daya** innocent tone - boss mujhe bhookh lagi thi…is liye neend khul gyi meri…tum mile nahin…mujhe laga thak kar so gye hoge…main to uthane bhi aya tha…

**Abhi** shocked nd look at his face - kya uthane aye the…k…kab…dekha to nahin tumne kuch?

**Daya** narrowed his eyes - kya boss…kya nahin dekha…tumhe sote huae to main roz dekhta hu…isme itna hairani wali kaun si baat hai…

**Abhi** took sigh - nai…wo…main aise hi…mujhe laga….nd he look carefully at Daya's face who was staring at him - kya….kya dekh rahe ho Daya…

**Daya** turn off his eyes - kuch nahin boss…chalo khate hai maggi…

**Abhi** look upward his room nd signals Tarika to wait for some more time…again showing anger - Dayaaa….tumhe koi parwah nahin hai na meri…main chahe kuch bhi bolu tum meri baat nahin maante…apna pair dekha hai kaise sooja hua hai…kitni takleef hai pair mein…nd he changes tone in ordering tone - chalo chup chaap room mein baitho jakar…

**Daya** carelessly - boss…subah se tumne mujhe uthne nahin diya…abb main nahin sunuga…main nahin jaane wala room mein….nd he move slowly nd sit on holding remote nd turn on TV…boss tum leke aao maggi daal ke abb…

**Tarika** looking all this from upstairs - hey Bhagwaan…Daya to wahan baith gya….nd she signals Abhi too do something…

**Abhi** assured her with eyes nd he put maggi in bowls nd place it on table…Daya was about to hold that in his hand…Abhi immediately hold his wrist…

**Daya** shocked - kya hua Abhijeet…haath kyu pakada mera…

**Abhi** smirked - Daya…Bhagwaan ka shukriya ada nai karoge…

**Daya** raises his eyebrow…

**Abhi** continue - prayer nai karoge khane se pehle…nd Daya look at his face…nd sudden burst out in laughter…

**Daya** laughing loudly - haa…Abhi…Abhijeet…prayer…wo bhi Maggi se pehle…kya ho gya tumhe Abhijeet…tum theek to ho…nd he touch his forehead…nd sudden he stop on seeing Abhi's angry eyes - Sor…Sorry Abhijeet…karta...karta hu prayer mein (awww poor Daya)

**Abhi's** face glow with winning smiles - that's like my friend…chalo abb aankhen band karo…aur poore paanch minute Bhagwaan ko yaad karo….

**Daya** bit sad - kya paanch minute…boss maggi thandi ho jayegi…

**Abhi** - koi baat nahin…zyada garm khaane se mooh jal jata hai…tum aankhen band karo apni aur shuru ho jao…

Daya looking at him with puppy eyes…

**Abhi** irritates - are yaar jaldi ho gyi to keh doonga ankhen kholne ke liye…

**Daya** surprised - meri prayer jaldi hogi to tumhe kaise pata chalega….

**Abhi** - Daya…tum shayad bhool rahe ho ke main Sr. Inspector Abhijeet hu…mujhe sab pata hota hai…tum kya soch rahe ho aur kya chal raha hai…close ur eyes Daya…

**Tarika** hardly controls her laugh nd feel bad for Daya - awwwww Daya bechara kaise daant kha raha hai Abhi se….

**Daya** was surprised on this but he said nothing nd closes his eyes…

**Abhi** signals Tarika to run fastly…dn she hold shoes in her hands nd rushed towards door…nd than stop at door looking in Abhi's eyes...

Abhi smiles nd she says Thanks to him with eyes nd than open door slowly nd get outside nd closes the door slowly…

**Abhi** bite his lip - m sorry Tarika tumhe aise bhejna pada mujhe…nd than look at Daya - m sorry Daya…aaj tere dost ne apne pyar ke liye tujhe ullu banaya…mujhe maaaf karde…nd he speaks - ho gyi Daya… abb aankhen khol lo apni…

**Daya** open his eyes quickly nd took sigh - Thanks God Abhi…tum nai jaante aankhne band karke kaisa feel hota hai…

**Abhi** - chalo abb thandi ho rahi hai tumhare Maggi…

**Daya** - abhi to tum keh rahe the garm khaane se mooh jalta hai…

**Abhi** showing anger in order to keep quite him - Daya…tu behas bahut karta hai yaar...chup chaap kha nahin sakta…

**Daya** pointed his finger towards him nd say innocently - Abhi main keh raha hu tum bahut daaant rahe ho mujhe…

**Abhi** smiles - achha sorry baba…ab nai daant ta…chal abb kha araam se…aur bina bole kha…

**Daya** nodded his head in yes nd start to eat Maggi…dn than took sigh of relief…

Abhi prepare dinner after that nd than talk with Tarika for sometime…

**Next Day** -

Tarika informed Abhi that she is going to bring Roshni her home…Abhi warned her again about consequences but Tarika told him not to worry nd she will handle her…

**Tarika's home** -

Tarika holding Roshni's arm nd Roshni looking around…looking very scared...moving her hands close to her chest…taking baby steps…

**Tarika** make her sit on sofa - Roshni…relax…tumhe ghabrane ki zaroorat nahin hai…araam se baitho…yahan sirf main rehti hu…aur koi nahin…dn at same time her maid come there…

**Roshni** hold Tarika tightly nd hide her mouth in her stomach…

**Tarika** shocked nd seprate her face nd sit beside her - kya hua Roshni…

**Roshni** pointed her finger towards her - ye…ye mujhe…mare gi… injection degi mujhe…

**Tarika** feel bad for her for her condition - kitna dari hui hai ye is sab se…wahan sach mein ye theek nahin ho sakti…achha hua main ise le ayi nd she smiles - Roshni…inse darne ki zaroorat nahin…ye tumhare khyaal rakhengi…but still Roshni was scared…nd holding Tarika's dress tightly… so Tarika signals maid to come forward - nd hold Roshni's hand Roshni…dekho…dekho inki taraf…

**Roshni** had tears in her eyes nd she cover her face with hands…

**Tarika** hold her hands - are kya hua Roshni…plz don't cry…

**Author's note** -

So guys…Thanks for reading this…plz reply this if u like this chapter too…


	10. Chapter 10

**In last chapter u read** -

Abhrika spent some gud times together nd than she found that Daya is in kitchen...Abhi make Daya fool when he told him to perform prayer before eating Maggie…nd help Tarika to rushed outside…

**Next day** - Tarika bring Roshni her home…dn she got scared from her maid….

**Abb age** -

**Tarika** holding Roshni's hand - Roshni…kuch nahin hoga…dn she look at maid - tum iska samaan upar guest room mein rakh do…aur phir khana laga kar awaz de dena…thori der mein khate hain hum log…

**Maid** - g mam…dn she pick up her bag nd place it in room…

**Tarika** holding Roshni's hand nd make her stand - chalo Roshni…room dikhati hu tumhe…

**Roshni** remove her hand from her - room…mujhe…mujhe nahin jaana….she speaks in scared tone…

**Tarika** softly - kyu nai jana room mein…

**Roshni** hold her hand tightly - mujhe…dar lagta hai…

**Tarika** narrowed her eyes - kyu dar lagta hai baby…kuch nahin hai yahan…aur koi aapko kuch nahin kahega…

**Roshni** look at her - nai…mujhe room…nai jana room mein…

**Tarika** thinking- _lagta hai ye akele rehna se ghabra rahi hai…_nd she speak - ok to tum…mere saath…mere room mein to reh sakti ho na…

**Roshni** become happy - tumhare room mein? Haaan rahugi….

**Tarika** smiles - to chalo…dikha du tumhe room…dn she ordered her maid to shift her luggage to Tarika's room nd than think - _achha hua maine Abhijeet ki photo hata di aur CID team ki bhi…Roshni ko kisi bhi keemat par kuch pata nahin chalna chahye…_nd she bring her to room… agar tumhe fresh hona ho to washroom udhar hai…aur kapde change karne hai tumhe?

**Roshni** look towards door nd then at her nd nodded her head in no nd turn her head downward…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes nd than smiles - ok baba theek hai…aur batao bhook lagi hai?

**Roshni** become sad - bhookh…nd look at her face with tears…tum…tum mujhe khana dogi…

**Tarika** thinking - _ye Roshni…aise kyu kaha isne…pata nahin bechari ko achha khana milta hoga ya nahin…_nd she speaks - are Roshni…kyu nahin doongi khana…batao kya dil kar raha hai khane ka…

**Roshni** nodded her head - k…kuch…kuch bhi…

**Tarika** place her hand on her cheek - theek hai…main thori der mein fresh hokar ati hu…phir ek saath khana khayenge…theek hai…nd she move from there…

**Duo's home** -

**Abhi** lost in thoughts…nd Daya was noticing this for sometime…

**Daya** sit beside him - Abhi…Abhi…nd he shake him…

**Abhi** - haan…haan Daya…kya hua…

**Daya** - tum batao boss tumhe kya hua…kya soch rahe ho?

**Abhi look at him** - Daya…Tarika aaj Roshni ko ghar leke ayi hai…mujhe uski fikar ho rahi hai…kaise sambhaalegi use wo…agar usne Tarika ko koi nuksaan pahunchaya to…

**Daya** pat his shoulder -are boss bas itni si baat…

**Abhi** give him angry expressions - ye itni si baat hai…

**Daya** - relax boss…tumhe Tarika par yakeen nahin hai kya? don't worry wo sambhaal legi use…

**Abhi** looking in one side nd bite his lip - hope aisa hi ho Daya…

**After half hour** -

Tarika dn Roshni on dining table…

**Tarika** looking at her - Roshni…tum kha kyu nahin rahi…achha nahin laga tumhe khana…

**Roshni** scared tone - a...ac…achha hai…dn she hold spoon in her hand nd start to eat in hurry…nd throw some food on her clothes…

Tarika nd maid look at each other…dn than at her…

**Tarika** hold her hand - shhh Roshni…araam se khao…dekho upar gir raha hai tumhare…

**Roshni** look at her nd drop the spoon on table speak in scared tone - s…sorry…

**Tarika** - its fine Roshni…nd she hold tissue nd wipe her face nd than her top…nd Roshni was surprising on all this as someone is caring for her…

**Roshni** - mujh…mujhe…so…sona hai…she speaks looking at her…

**Tarika** - lekin tumne kuch khaya nahin Roshni…c'mon thora sa khao… gud girl…

**Roshni** hold spoon again nd fill it with rice nd as she was about to put it in her mouth…there is change in her behaviour nd she throw that spoon away nd get up from chair…looking scared from something…

**Tarika** nd maid shocked on this…Tarika get up nd move towards her -kya hua Roshni…haan nd she trying to hold her hand…

**Roshni **removing her hand - chodo…chodo mujhe…

**Tarika** - kya…kya hua Roshni…relax…nd she hold her hand forcefully nd move close to her - relax…theek hai mat khao…chalo tum araam karlo jakar…nd she signals maid to come with her nd move towards her room…nd than make her sit on bed…

**Roshni** shivering nd sobbing staring on corner - usne…usne dhoka diya mujhe…dn maid give Tarika shocked look…she signals her to left the room…

**Tarika** hold her hands nd kneeled on floor - Roshni…relax…sab...sab theek ho jayega…

**Roshni** look at her face - tum…tum theek karogi sab…Abhijeet…use laoge mere paas…dn tear fall from her eye - wo nai ayega…NAI AYEGA WO….

**Tarika** trying to divert her mind - shhh Roshni…dekho…tumhare kapde kitne gande ho gaye hain…change karna hai tumhe…haan…dekho kitne gande hain…

**Roshni** look at her clothes - haan gande ho gaye…

**Tarika **smiles - haan…main tumhare kapde nikalti hu…change karlo tum…

**Roshni** smiles a bit - haan…th...theek hai…

**Tarika** thinking - Thank God…dn she took sigh…nd remove her night suit from her luggage…nd give it to Roshni - ye lo Roshni…change karlo tum…

**Roshni** look at her dn than take that clothes from her hand - tum udhar dekho….she told her…nd Tarika turn her face to other side…and she starts to unbutton her shirt but button was not opening…so she get irritated nd her face turn out red in frustration…nd Tarika was looking at her through corner of her eyes… than she hold shirt tightly and about to tear it…but Tarika suddenly stop her by holding her hand - are ek ek minute Roshni…kya hua…

**Roshni** aggressive tone - ye...ye khul…khulta kyu nahin…

**Tarika** - relax Roshni…araam se…araam se kholo...don't get panic..

**Roshni** again tries to open the button making annoyed face… but she didn't try hard nd again bang her hand on bed - nahin ho raha mujhse…

**Tarika** smiles as at least he listen to her nd she tried once nd she speak - relax…main khol du…

**Roshni scared** - nai…main…main khud…

**Tarika** softly - relax Roshni…abb hum friends hai na to…to don't feel shy…ok…let me open it…

**Roshni** in kiddish manner - ok lekin…aapni…apni aankhen band karna pehle…

**Tarika** laughs - kya…aankh band karke…achha theek hai…dn she closes her eyes than open the buttons…than open her eyes turning her face to other side - lo ho gya…khush…aur maine kuch dekha bhi nai…

**Roshni** embarrass - haan…haan khush bahut khush…

**Tarika** smiles - chalo abb ye daal lo…

Roshni hardly wear her night suit…nd than sat in corner…

**Tarika** giving her water nd remove medicine from wrapper - ye …ye medicine khao Roshni…

**Roshni** look at medicine nd get up from bed in fear - ye…ye kis liye… tum…tum m…mu…mujhe…mujhe marna chahti ho…

**Tarika** narrow her eyes forward her hand towards her - nai Roshni… main kyu karugi aisa…

**Roshni** turn her face off her - haan…tum…tum tum kyu karoge aisa…nd she take medicine from her hand nd swallow it with water…dn than slept in half hour…

**Tarika** looking at her - hmm itna mushkil to nahin handle karna Roshni ko…Abhi khamkha pareshaan ho raha tha…lekin mujhe jaldi hi kisi psychiatrist se consult karna hoga iske liye abb…nd she pick up her phone nd dial Abhi's number…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading nd reviewing last chapter…please review this too… take care dn keep smiling…kyu ke haste rehna sehat ke liye bahut zaroori hota hai :))) …


	11. Chapter 11

**In last chapter** -

Tarika bring Roshni at home nd she scared from her maid dn she too afraid of being alone in room so Tarika told maid to shift her luggage in her room nd she handles her well… later she found that Roshni didn't get proper food at Ashram, she felt bad for her nd try to feel her comfort… she help her in changing clothes nd than give her medicine…when she fall asleep she feels happy that she handles Roshni well nd its not a tuff job at all… than she pick up phone nd dial Abhi's number…dn came out of room…

**Abb age** -

Abhi sitting in his room after had coffee with Daya…Daya went to sleep dn he is not concentrating on anything…worried for Tarika…sudden his phone rings…

**Abhi** look at number - Tarika ka phone…sab theek to hai…kahin Roshni ne kuch…nd he pick up the phone - haan Tarika…tum theek ho…sab theek to hai Tarika…Roshni ne koi nuksaan to nahin pahunchaya tumhe…pareshaan to nahin kiya tumhe…he speak all this in single breath…

**Tarika** - relax relax relax Abhi…main theek hu bilkul…m fineee….aur Roshni ne aisa kuch nahin kiya…

**Abhi** took Sigh nd rub hand on his face - Thank God…tum…tum nahin jaanti Tarika…kitna pareshaan tha main…kaise kaise khyaal a rahe the mann mein…baar baar phone ki taraf dekh raha tha ke abb tumhara phone ayega abb ayega…kitni baar socha tumhe phone karu lekin Daya ne rok rakha tha aur phir mujhe bhi laga kahin wo tumhare aas paas na ho…is liye kiya nahin…waise kahan hai wo…

**Tarika** smiles - Abhi tum CID officer hokar itna dar rahe ho…kya ho gya tumhe…aur tumhe mujhpar vishwaas nahin hai Abhi…itni kamzoor hu main ke apne aap ko Roshni se nahin bachha sakti…kya Abhi tum bhi na…kabhi kabhi bilkul bachhon jaise ban jaate ho…theek hai wo… aur so rahi hai mere room mein…

**Abhi** came in anger on hear all this - Tarika…tumhara sochna theek hai aur main samjhta hu ke tum handle kar sakti ho use…lekin mera bhi to koi farz banta hai tumhare liye….fikar hoti hai tumhari…jo bhi ho bhale wo jitni bhi kamzoor ho…lekin ke CID officer hone ke naate mera alert rehna banta hai Tarika…main tumhari zindagi khatre mein nahin daal sakta Tarika…lekin shayad tum nahin samjhogi ye sab…

**Tarika** raises her eyebrows - _lagta hai Abhijeet bura maan gya…uski fikar bhi theek hai mere liye…main kuch zyada hi bol gayi…_dn she speaks - itna bigad kyu rahe ho…maine to aise hi kaha tha…mujhe pata hai tum meri fikar karte ho…lekin plz…thora sa to bharosa rakho mujhpar… m a Doctor Abhi…Doctor…I know how to handle these type of patients…

**Abhi** thinks main gusse mein kya keh diya Tarika…wo shayad theek hai apni jagah…lekin main bhi galat nahin hu nd he speaks - m…m sorry Tarika…kitna kuch keh diya…

**Tarika** interrupts - Abhi…relax…m ok…mujhe bura nahin laga…tumhe meri fikar hai isi liye kaha na…

**Abhi** - wo Tarika…

**Tarika** - Abhiiii….chodo ye sab plz…tum batao…kya kar rahe the…

**Abhi** - bas baitha tha…intezaar kar raha tha tumhare phone ka…

**Tarika** - Daya…Daya so gya kya? pair theek hai uska…

**Abhi** - haan so gya wo…thora dard tha…painkiller diya tha…is liye neend a gyi use jaldi…tum batao…

**Tarika** - oh…ok…theek hai…tum jaante ho Abhi…Roshni ko shayad khana bhi nahin milta tha achha…aaj jab maine poocha ke kya khana hai use to wo emotional ho gyi…mujhe bahut bura laga uske liye…

**Abhi** smiles - Tarika…main jaanta hu tumhara dil bahut bada hai… emotional bhi ho tum…lekin plz ye sab soch kar apna dil mat dukhao… us se kuch nahin milega Tarika…abb to wo tumhare paas hai na...to achha khana mil jayeg use…don't worry…

**Tarika** - haan Abhijeet…ab main jitna ho sake uska khyaal rakhugi…aur tum meri fikar mat karna Abhi…I will handle her well….aur kal ek doctor se consult karugi main…psychiatrist hai wo…dekhta hai kya kehta hai wo…

**Abhi** - theek hai Tarika…jaisa tumhe theek lage…lekin don't forget jo maine kaha…

**Tarika** - ok Sr. Inspector Abhijeet nahin bhoolongi main…aap befiakr rahiye…

**Abhi** smiles - that's like a good girl…

**Tarika** smiles - to aap bhi abb gud boy bano aur so jao…main bhi chalti hu room mein…neend a rahi hai mujhe…

**Abhi** smiles - ok theek hai meri jaan…khyaal rakhna apna…Good night…

**Tarika** - good night Abhi…nd they cut the phone…

**Tarika** smiles nd move back to her room…dn her eyes remain wide open - Roshni…tum…tum to so rahi thi na…

**Roshni** - mu…mujhe bhook….bhookh lagi hai…

**Tarika** took sigh nd smiles - oh to bhook lagi hai Roshni ko…she place her hand on her face - bolo kya khana hai…

**Roshni** - k…kuch bhi…

**Tarika smiles** - kuch bhi to nahin milega…wo nahin banta yahan…

**Roshni** didn't understand what she said...she narrow her eyes - m… matlab…

**Tarika** thinking - oops galat joke at galat time ho gya dn she smiles - apple khaogi Roshni…ya kuch aur…

**Roshni** didn't speak dn turn her face downward…

**Tarika** gives her food nd than apple…she took half hour to eat like kids…dn than fall asleep when Tarika give her another dose…

**Tarika** sitting on bed reading some book than she look at Roshni who was sleeping beside her like kids cuddling her teddy- pata nahin maine jo zimedaari uthayi hai hai use nibha bhi paugi ya nahin…dn she smiles… suddenly her eyes stuck on her arm when she saw Abhi's name engraved on her left arm…she hold her arm lightly nd rub her thumb there…she feels pain nd flinched her hand back…

**Tarika **hold her hand again - ye…ye Abhi ka naam…chaaku se likha isne apne haath par… itna pyar Abhi se ke ise takleef nahin hui ye sab karte huae…aur ise abb bhi dard hota hai haath lagane se…ye zakhm to do hafte se purana tha… lekin dekhna se aisa lagta hai jaise bilkul naya ho…nd she narrow her eyes - thori infection bhi hai…aashram mein dressing waigra nahin ki hogi iski achhi tarah se…itne laprwah kaise ho sakte hai wo…nd she pick up the phone nd dial Ashram's number…warden pick up the phone…

**Warden** - hello…

**Tarika** - g main Dr. Tarika bol rahi hu…Roshni ko lekar ayi thi…

**Warden** - g madam…kaisi hain aap…aur hamare Roshni kaisi hai…

**Tarika** - bahut fikar ho rahi hai Roshni ko aapko…isi liye uske haath ka zakhm abhi tak taza hai…theek se dressing nahin karte aap log…apko pata hai wahan infection ho gyi hai…main abhi dekha…abhi tak isne chupa rakha tha…soyi to dekha…nai to mujhe pata hai nahin chalta…

**Warden** - m sorry ma'm…lekin hamne dressing ki thi kai baar…lekin jaise hi zakhm theek hone lagta hai wo phir se usi jagah dobara wo naam likh leti hai…aur medicine bhi nahin khaati…isi liye shayad infection ho gyi hogi…

**Tarika** - oh…m sorry…mujhe laga ke aap logon ne…

**Warden** - g aapki fikar apni jagah theek hai…aur mujhe bahut achha laga ke aapko uski itni fikar hai…

**Tarika** - g thanks…rakhti hu…good night nd she cut the phone…dn get up…remove first aid box dn did her dressing softly so that she didn't feel the pain…but still she was feeling pain nd trying to flinched her hand but Tarika handle her well….

**Next morning** -

Tarika getting ready for lab doing her breakfast…than call her maid…

**Maid** - g ma'm

**Tarika** - dekho Sudha…main nikal rahi hu thori der mein…tumhe aaj se dhyaan se kaam karna padega sab…Roshni upar so rahi hai…uth jaye to use breakfast khila dena…

**Sudha** - g ma'm wo…wo kya yehi rehna wali hain?

**Tarika** - haan Sudha…yehi rahegi wo mere saath…aur mere peeche se tumhe uska khyaal rakhna hai…

**Sudha** - g main…e…ek baat kahu…

**Tarika** raising her eyebrows - ghabrao mat…mujhe pata hai tum kya poochna chahti ho…use bas pyar se handle karna ok…dhyaan rakhna use kisi bhi chez ki zaroorat ho to de dena…aur agar kuch bhi kharaab lage to turant mujhe phone karna ok…

**Sudha** - g ma'm…

**Tarika** give her prescription - ye medicine likhi hai…jaise hi medical store khule ye medicine lakar ek dose Roshni ko khila dena…do tablets likhi hai…dono ek ek deni hai…

**Sudha** scared tone - ma'm wo kha to legi na…mujhe nahin lagta ke wo…

**Tarika** smiles - relax Sudha…bachhi hai wo…use waise hi treat karna jaise tum apne bchhon ko karti ho…pyar se khila dena medicine…aur main koshish karugi jaldi ane ki aaj…don't worry…

**Sudha** - g ma'm

**Tarika** - gud…aur haan aaj se tumhari pagaar bhi double…

**Sudha** give her broad smile on hear this - sach ma'm

**Tarika** - haan…lekin khyaal rakha meri absence mein Roshni ki zimedaari tumhari hai….koi laprwahi nahin honi chahye…

**Sudha** - nahin hoga ma'm aap fikar mat kijiye…

**Tarika** - theek hai nd she look at time - main chalti hu abhi…aur yaad se **Roshni** ki dawai leke use khila zaroor dena…miss nai honi chahye…

Sudha nodded her head in yes - g ma'm…dn Tarika took her bag, keys nd left for Lab…

**After one hour **-

**Roshni** get up rubbing her eyes with her hand dn than look around room carefully - are main…yahan…nd she remembers - oh Shradhha ka ghar….main to uske ghar mein hu…usne mujhe khana diya tha kal…apple bhi diya…kitni achhi hai wo…nd she get up from bed…at same time Sudha enters the room…Roshni got scared on saw her in her room…nd fall on floor near bed in ghabrahat…

**Sudha** moving towards her - are Roshni baby…aap daro mat…kuch nahin kahugi main…

**Roshni** moving behind - t…tu...tum jao…jao yahan seeee….she shouts…door raho….nd she hold vas in her hands nd throw it on Sudha…which by luck didn't hit her…nd she run from room by closing the door hardly nd locked her inside…Roshni run after her…

**Sudha** - ye….ye ladki to pagal hai bilkul…agar main mar jaati to…

**Roshni** banging on door - darwaza kholo…mujhe bahar ana hai…kholo darwaza…

**Sudha** - kya karu…ye kaun sin ayi musibat a gyi…

**Author's note** -

Thank for reading nd please review for it…


	12. Chapter 12

**In last chapter – **

Abhi warned Tarika to be careful of Roshni as she should not take her lightly….dn than Tarika saw Abhi's name on her left hand…she found it infected dn in anger she called at Aashram to know why they were so careless about her wound but she found that Roshni scratches again nd again that name to make it permanently…Tarika did her dressing while she was sleeping nd than next morning left for bureau by handed over prescription to Sudha dn ordered her to give at regular time…but soon Sudha shocked on outburst of Roshni dn she locked her in room….

**Abb age** -

**In bureau** -

**Tarika** working in lab sudden her phone rings nd she look at screen by narrowing her eyes - ghar se phone…bite her lip - Sudha ne kiya hoga…Roshni…theek to hai…dn she pick up the phone without other thought…

**Tarika** - haan Sudha bolo…nd she raises her eyebrows on hearing some strange sounds nd trying to recognize them….

**Sudha** - madam…wo Rosh…Roshni baby…

**Tarika** move on side - haan wo Roshni kya…theek hai wo…

**Sudha** - nai madam…subah jab uske kamre mein gayi to mujhe dekh kar dar gyi wo aur mujhpar vas fenka…main dar gyi aur main use ander band kar diya…

**Tarika** shocked - kya…ander band kar diya…ye shor uska ho raha hai…

**Sudha** - wo sorry madam…

**Tarika** - maine tumse kaha tha ke pyar se pesh ana uske saath…khiar dekhta hu main thori der mein akar…abb tum mat jana uske paas…ati hu main thori der mein…

**Sudha** - g madam plz jaldi aiaye…

**Tarika** cut the phone - Roshni bechari…kya karu…agar Abhi ko batata hu to wo kahega ke dekha maine kaha tha na…dn she dialled the number...talk with someone nd then left for her home by taking permission from her boss…

**After 45 minutes** -

**Tarika** entering her home - Sudha…Roshni abb bhi ander hi hai…

**Sudha** - haan madam…lekin abb awaaz nahin a rahi hai…

**Tarika narrowing her eyes** - kya…tumne dekha bhi nahin ek baar…she speaks moving towards her room…dn then open the room with key…nd shocked to see Roshni unconscious on floor…

**Tarika** bent down on her knees - Roshniii…she speak rubbing her hand on her head…Roshni utho…she pat her cheek…

**Sudha** - madam paani lau…

**Tarika** look at her - nai tum…tum plz bahar jao…thori der baad a jana tumhe dekh kar kahin phir na ghabra jaye…nd she left the room…

**Roshni** slowly open her eyes…a smiles came on Tarika's face…

**Tarika** place hand on her cheek - Roshni…kya hua baby…chalo utho…c'mon gud girl…

**Roshni** hold her tightly with her trembling hands nd burst out in tears hiding her face in her lap…

**Tarika** place hand on her head - relax Roshni…kya hua haan…sab theek hai bachhe…dekho main hu na apke paas…dn she make her sit on bed…

**Roshni** sobbing - us...usne mujhe…dn she rub her eyes with her hand…

At same time Sudha came…

**Roshni** look at her nd immediately hold comb from side nd about to throw it on her - ye gandi hai…gandi haiii…

**Tarika** hold her hand immediately - nai nai Roshni...kya hua….aise nai kehte…nd she took comb form her hand - Sudha…ye lo…rakh do ise…aur Roshni ke liye juice leke aao…

**Sudha** - g madam…nd she left the room…

**Tarika** than look at her hand…it bleeds… her eyes wide open nd she look at her wound - ye…ye kya hai Roshu…ye kya hai baby…utara kyu bandage…chot lagi thi na aapko…

**Roshni** trembling - Ab…Abhiiiii…Abhijeetttt ka naaamm...nai…mujhe aise hi dekhnaaa hai…nd she hide her hands behind her…

**Tarika** look at her in anger pointed finger towards her - Roshu…ye galat kiya…abb injection lagau gi aapko…haath baandh doongi…jaise wo warden karti hai…phir theek hai…

**Roshni** got scared on hear this - nai…nai wahan nai jana….NAI JANA MUJHE KAHINNNN dn she place her hands on her ears nd closes her eyes…

**Tarika** smiles a bit on see her like this - ok ok…nai karugi…dn she hold her hand nd try to remove from her ears aankhen kholo…dekho abb…

**Roshni** opens her eyes one by one - tu…tum sa…sach keh rahi ho na…

**Tarika** smiles - haan sach…dn she get up dn remove first aid kit nd sit beside her…

**Roshni** scared - ye…ye…ki…kis liye…

**Tarika** put on gloves - hilna mat…chup chaap haath age karo…

**Roshni** forward her hand towards her - dh…dheere plzzz….

**Tarika** - kuch nai hoga Roshni…daro nai…haa Gud girl…

**Roshni** nodded her head in no - na…nai hu main gud girl…

**Tarika** smiles - achha agar tumhe dar lag raha hai to tum…tum aankhen band karlo ok…I promise dard nahin hoga…

**Roshni** nodded her head in yes nd closes her eyes -

**Tarika** hold her hand lightly with left hand nd clean the wound…she feels pain…Tarika blows air on hand…she feels better dn than she applied dressing there…

**Tarika** tied the know - here we go…ho gyi dressing apki…

**Roshni** open her eyes slowly - ho…ho gya…

**Tarika** - haan ho gya…nd at same time Sudha enters with juice nd toast in her hands…nd place that on side table…

**Roshni** look at Sudha with scared eyes…hold Tarika's hand tightly - ye…ye phir…

**Tarika** looking at Sudha dn than Roshni - Roshu daro nahin…tumhe kuch bhi chahye hoga mere peeche se tum ise bologi…theek hai…

**Roshni** made sad face…dn turn her face downward…

**Tarika** move her face down to meet her gaze - Roshu maine poocha theek hai?

**Roshni** - haan theek hai…isne mujhe ander band kyu kiyaaaa….

**Tarika** smiles nd pat her cheek - ab nahin karegi…I promise…ok…

**Roshni** turn her face to rt side dn speak in kiddish tone - agar kiya to?

**Tarika** - u Roshni ki bachhi…gussa dila rahi ho mujhe haan…

**Roshni** smiles - sorry…

**Tarika** looking at Sudha - Sudha tum medicine nahin layi hogi na abhi…

**Sudha** - sorry madam…wo main jaane hi wali thi…

**Tarika** - mujhe pata tha tum yehi kahogi…neeche mera handbag pada hai leke aao aur paani bhi leke ana medicine ke liye…

**Sudha** - g madam dn she left the room…

**Tarika **forward her hand towards juice nd toast nd give it to Roshni - ye khao jaldi se…

**Roshni** hold toast nd eat it slowly like kids…some was throwing on herself nd than drink the juice…

**Tarika** - araam se Roshu…

Sudha came there with handbag nd glass of water in her hands…

**Roshni** look at her nd than wipes her face with her top - ho gya…

**Tarika** - are ye kya…is se kyu kiya saaf…ye tissue hai na...si se karna age se ok…

**Roshni** nodded her head in yes - ti…tissue se karugi pakka…

**Tarika** smiles - gud girl…dn than she remove medicine from her bag nd give it to Roshni - ye lo…ye dawai khao…

**Roshni** - chhh… mujhe nahin khani gandi si dawai…

**Tarika** - ye gandi nahin achhi dawai hai…chalo kholo mooh…

**Roshni** open her mouth nd Tarika place the pills on her tongue nd than give her water to swallow…she was about to spit that out but Tarika help her to swallow…

**Tarika** - very gud…tum to bahut achhi bachhi nikli…

**Roshni** smiles - th…thanku…

**Tarika** - u r welcome…aur abb main ja rahi hu kaam par…promise karo mere peeche se tum koi sharat nahin karogi….aur Sudha par kuch bhi phenkogi nahin…

**Roshni** give angry look to Sudha nd than at Tarika - theek hai…nai karugi kisi ko tang…

**Tarika** - gud girl…nd she hug her…nd she get up holding her bag - bye Roshni…shaam ko milti hu tumhe…

**Roshni** - bye…she speaks waving her hand…

Tarika left the room by signalling Sudha to follow her…

**In living room** -

**Tarika** - Sudha…abb to maine sambhaal liya…lekin dobara aisa nahin hona chahye…tum use pyar se deal karogi samjhi…aur use khana time par de dena…

**Sudha** - g madam age se nahin hoga…aur doongi time par khana use… aap fikar mat kijiye…

**Tarika** - gud…nd she left for lab….

**At evening** -

**Tarika** enters - Sudha…Roshni theek hai…

**Sudha** - madam jab se use dawai di hai…wo bahar nahin nikli…khana bhi nahin khaya…boli akele rehna hai…

**Tarika** narrowed her eyes - theek hai…dekhta hu main dn than she move towards Roshni's room - Roshni…

**Roshni** was sitting in corner benting her head on her knees…

**Tarika** move towards her nd sit beside her - Roshni…kya hua…aise kyu baithi ho…

**Roshni** raises her head…tears were running from her eyes…

**Tarika** place hand on her cheek - kya hua Roshni…ro kyu rahi ho…

**Roshni** starts crying - mu…mujhe Abhijeet chahye…ABHIJEEET CHAHYE MUJHEEE...Abhijeet CHAHYE…dn she get up with support of wall…

**Tarika** shocked on her behaviour - relax relax Roshni…she speaks holding her hand dn trying to relax her…she calm down a bit but still crying…nd at same time a man came inside…A smile came on Tarika's face - a gaye tum…

**Man** - haan…nd he look at Roshni - Hi Roshni…kaisi ho tum…

Roshni narrowed her teary eyes…

**Author's note** -

Thanks for reading this nd reviewing on previous chapters…plz review for it too…


End file.
